


别再叹息(Sigh No More)

by Lalaith_Airfree



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AO3不会数中文字数, Airports, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Trust, 中文, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond想要的仅仅是当他回家的时候，某个人会在机场等待着他。一次就好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sigh No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536410) by [dhampir72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhampir72/pseuds/dhampir72). 



**第一章**

“Love; it will not betray you

Dismay or enslave you, it will set you free

Be more like the man you were meant to be.

 

There is a design, an alignment to cry

Of my heart to see

The beauty of love as it was made to be.”

  
 _Sigh No More_  - Mumford and Sons

 

————————————————

 

_他名为Bond。James Bond。_

他的简历让人印象深刻（如果有人级别够高，能够调阅的话）：

 

  * 皇家海军司令官RNR
  * 圣米迦勒及圣乔治勋章获得者
  * 女王陛下的秘密机构：MI6员工
  * 双零特工项目：编号007
  * 曾受特殊训练：
  * 【删除】
  * 服役记录：
  * 【删除】
  * 【删除】
  * 【删除】【删除】【删除】
  * 【删除】
  * 【删除】【删除】
  * 【删除】
  * 【删除】
  * 【删除】【删除】【删除】
  * 【删除】
  * 【删除】
  * 【删除】
  * 击杀记录：【删除】



————————————————

作为MI6制度内的最高层级，双零特工们有他们自己的一套。在受人尊敬的同时，他们也同样令人畏惧。或许他们并不那么富于传奇色彩，却无疑是八卦的焦点所在。当人们想到双零特工的生活时，他们的脑海里都会浮现出许多让人肾上腺素飙升的画面：飙车、爆炸还有枪战。他们想到赌博、性和女人；想到奢华的酒店房间、定制西装和钻石袖扣。Bond猜想这些都没什么错，况且他也不会去纠正任何人。他的确曾在这些事里享受过自己的一份——也许在某方面更多一些——它们看起来的确让人沉醉，但只有那些置身事外的家伙才会被这种魅力吸引。

他们既不无聊又不平凡，所以值得被当做谈资。从没有人想过双零特工的配额里也同样浸透着恐怖。诚然，每一次当Bond趾高气扬的回到六处，所有人都能看到这一点，因为他通常会带着某种骄傲展示它们：那些刀伤、弹孔、重度擦伤、烧伤、骨折。还有那些除了医疗部门——得益于他们可怕的天性——之外无人知晓的部分，那些没有任何一个双零特工能一笑置之的部分：那些来自折磨、来自无法言说的经历的痕迹。除此之外，某些时候根本没有任何看得见摸得到的痕迹。那些心理部门预期会发现、最终却无处寻觅的东西，因为Bond这样的人不会允许别人如此窥视自己的头脑。他把所有这些伤痕压在心里，这样人们就会继续谈论飙车、美女和钻石袖扣。他们不需要知道他的那些问题清单，它多半没有写在他的简历上。但只要一个人知道该去哪儿找，他就能找得到它。

 

它看起来大约就像是心理检查表（只是大约，因为Bond从没花时间走完整个疗程来搞清这一点）

 

  * 创伤后压力心理障碍症
  * 失眠症
  * 重度酗酒
  * 频繁滥用药物
  * 自杀倾向
  * 公然漠视权威
  * 信任障碍
  * 偏执
  * 肾上腺素成瘾
  * 愤怒掌控障碍
  * **不建议返回现役**
  * **距** **45** **岁强制退休年龄还有：** **2** **年** **3** **个月**



 

最后一条让Bond感到十分苦涩。与其说是自己正在老去的事实让他无能为力，还不如说是他根本无法想象自己能活到退休的年纪。Bond宁可把自己炸的脑浆四溅，也不愿变得毫无用途、百无聊赖。但如果他足够谨慎，能活到退休的那天的话，等着他的就是这样的未来。可死亡意味着失败，而Bond不是个失败者。对于失败者来说他太顽固了些。正是这份顽固将会葬送他，他对此心知肚明。因此他继续前进，说着将会自我应验的预言。不过话说回来，双零特工少有不是这样的。

 

但这仍旧让人精疲力尽。

 

昔日不再重现了。兴奋不复存在。追逐带来的紧张感也消退了。Bond太匆忙，顾不上思索他是否还够快、是否够温和、是否仍有足够的自我去伪装成另一个人，即使只是坚持一夜。他想到他的膝盖、受伤的肩膀和那些在变天时折磨他的骨折和扭伤的痕迹。当他数个小时坐在候机楼或火车站那令人难受的塑料椅子上等待的时候、当他坐在船舱或车厢里、试图忘记腹部因为压强和高度的变化而传来的抽搐的时候，他都在想着这些。当他呼吸着干燥、循环的空气，当他希望自己不必再通过又一次乏味的安检、不必再吃一份街边三明治、不必再试图和另一位孤单的旅行者攀谈的时候，他都在想着这些。

 

James Bond，007，对他的工作感到厌倦了。他曾热爱这份工作，如今亦然，正如纵使M已经逝去、他却依然爱着她一样。但疲倦已经渗入他的骨髓，而且他深知退休并不能改变这一点——他太老了，不能再胜任外勤工作；但对案头工作来说，他又太焦躁。二者之间界限分明，没有缓冲的余地。他要么坚持下去直至死亡，要么退休、被人遗忘。两条路都显得索然无味。

 

直到他作出决定之前，Bond继续搭飞机和火车前往陌生的地点。他继续引诱、酗酒、开枪。他依然擅长这些事，也依然热爱它们，但当他精疲力尽地踏上返回伦敦的路，他不禁怀疑自己还能撑上多久。

 

————————————————

 

直到那天晚上之前，Bond从没对自己的生活方式想过太多。

 

这次任务的地点在婆罗洲。他经历了多次转机和漫长的飞行才终于回到伦敦。当他注意到有人在向他挥手时，他正要离开通道。那只苍白的手从人群中高举出来，它属于一位有着黑色头发和美丽微笑的女士。起初，Bond以为那是Vesper，但他在这份希望浮上来之前就将它扼杀了。那疼痛就像是业已结痂的伤口被重新撕开，自从Venice那次之后，Bond从未感到如此疲惫而伤痕累累。他想移开视线，但她是如此可爱、直视着他，微笑着，让他办不到。从没有人像这样等待着Bond，似乎因他仍活着、完好无损的回到家中而感到如此的快乐。

 

他想要奔向她，奔向这位微笑着、兴奋地跳动着的陌生人。但当他走近，他发觉她的目光并非落在他的身上，而是看着他左肩后方的某个人，并且他们刚一通过闸口，某个人就挤过他身边奔向了她。Bond刻意将目光转向地毯，这样他就不必目睹他们彼此相拥。随后他拦住一辆出租车，试图遗忘。

 

但他办不到。

 

他为此思绪万千。他想象着如果有某个人在那里等待着他，这一切也许不会如此凄凉。这件事很渺茫，但他仍猜想着其中的可能性。因为在那个瞬间，当Bond以为那个陌生人在注视着他的时候，他的疼痛不再那样尖锐，而他的疲倦也不再那样沉重。

 

在那个瞬间，他感到不再孤单。

 

因此Bond做了个决定，尽管是个糟糕的决定。Skyfall之后他已经完成了几项任务，并且以一种他无法用语言形容的方式衰落着。其中的某些东西促使他打电话给Moneypenny，因为尽管她失手把他从一辆疾驰的火车上射了下来，她仍是他能想到的最为友善的人之一。她搭一辆由MI6专业陪同人员驾驶的公务车来到机场。Bond抵达时她并未在在闸口等待，而是坐在车子后座上，在手机上敲敲打打。在他们驶往他的公寓的路上，Moneypenny用柔和但坚定的语气反复唠叨着警惕个人安全的重要性，间歇时则用不赞同的目光瞅着他。当他们在Bond家楼前的路旁停下时，她结束了自己蓄谋已久的长篇大论，那对深色双眸中的神采告诉Bond她尚未生气到今夜不肯和他上床的程度。她的美丽毋庸置疑，换做平日Bond会毫不犹豫的把她领上床。但此刻，体内残余的肾上腺素和超过三十小时的飞行让Bond精疲力竭，他甚至提不起跟她上床的念头。

 

他不知道用了什么手段想办法礼貌的从车里退出来，独自爬上他的公寓，而后用酒精把自己灌入了长达三十六个小时的睡眠中。当他醒来时，他的身侧遍布着青色和黄色的斑驳伤痕，记录上有17条来自Moneypenny的私人手机号码的未接来电。他没有做出任何回应。作为报应，接下来的几周里他们每次交谈时Moneypenny都显得彬彬有礼，毫无逾越。过了一阵子她才重新跟他熟络起来，尽管这多半要归功于匿名赠与的饮料和甜食而非道德心。无论如何，这事并不像他年轻时那样让他感到困扰，并且她主动的陪伴和建议都让他心存感激。撇开两人如今纯粹的柏拉图式友情不谈，Bond告诉自己绝不要再为这样的请求呼唤Moneypenny。

 

接下来的那次，一场飞车追逐让Bond最终一瘸一拐的走出波哥大的一堆废墟，并且忍受着事件带来的伤痛。他的肩膀可能扭伤了，身上还带着淤青和割伤，好在伤口都在能被盖住的地方，不会引来太多问题。他不得不搭乘二等舱，以求能在一个军火商为了复仇砍下他的所有手指和脚趾前离开哥伦比亚。在劳德代尔堡中转时，他拨了Tanner的电话。他和Bill一直处的很好，Bond想也许他正是需要一个伙伴来消除心中无法平息的东西。Tanner在铃响一声后就接了电话，当他听到Bond的请求后，他的声音隐约绷紧了起来。

 

“你是否需要医疗支援？”Tanner问道。

 

“不，我只需要搭个便车。”Bond撒谎道。尽管Tanner可能并不相信他，他仍答应了这个请求。

 

当Bond抵达希斯罗的时候，没有人在行李提取处等候他，但一辆光亮的都市车就停靠在抵达区的外面。Bond钻进车里，小心的避免扯到自己腿上用牙线缝合的伤口。Tanner瞥了他一眼，问他想不想去喝上一杯。说心里话，Bond只想回到公寓，永远忘掉在哥伦比亚发生的事，但他点了头，因为他希望有人陪伴能有些帮助。这决定让他那天花了大半个晚上坐在六处附近的某个烂酒吧里，跟首席参谋长喝酒。Tanner并没向Bond猜想的那样对Mallory抱怨频频，但他花了足足一个小时抱怨审计和决策部门[1]的某些人员变动，然后扯起了有关足球的事，直到Bond夸张的瞥了一眼他的手表，宣布今晚到此为止。纵使他喜欢这样平凡的夜晚，喜欢跟朋友坐下来喝上一、两品脱，聊聊工作和西汉姆联队，他仍需要其他的情境。他拒绝了Tanner的便车，拦了辆出租车回家。Tanner从未提起那天，也没有再邀请他出去喝酒。Bond此后也没再打电话给他。

 

Bond决定他将不会再向任何人提出这要求。无论如何，这很蠢；除了满足Bond极端自私的、渴望有人陪伴的意图之外，这件事毫无意义。也许他的年纪终于逮住他了，因为过去他都可以坦然的身处陌生人之间。这是工作的一部分，他清楚这一点。但现在，他感到一种此前从未有过的疲倦和劳累。每一次他走下飞机，Bond都目睹着他人重逢的喜悦，这让精疲力竭渗入他的肌体，直到他步履沉重、除了嗜睡和悔恨外一无所有。家人们拥抱，恋人们亲吻，孩子们跑向他们的父母，在这一切的中央，Bond站在那里，他所拥有的不过是手臂下藏着的一把枪，和一具对此来说已经太老太老的身体。

 

但Bond无法退出，因为他的家人都已死去，他也不再拥有一个恋人，并且他怀疑他永远不会有孩子，因此除此之外，他实在没有其他能做的事了。

 

————————————————

 

在Bond前往新加坡机场的路上，他的耳机发出被激活的劈啪声，一个柔和的声音低声叫了他的代号。

 

“007。”

 

“Q，”Bond回答着，瞥了眼自己的手表。现在几乎是伦敦的凌晨两点。他猜想着这个时间他的军需官还呆在六处干什么，特别是在任务结束大约四个小时后的现在。但在Bond认识Q的这几个月里，他已经发现对方一向非常可靠，并且惯于加班。“什么风把你给吹来了？”

 

“就当这是一次礼节性通告。我们改变了你的路线。你将取道罗马飞回伦敦。”Q答道。

 

“门都没有。”Bond说道，知道那会让他的总行程至少延长数个小时。“基辅出什么事了？”

 

“你没关心时事，对吧？”

 

“我有点忙，Q。”

 

“抗议的势头正在上涨。当地情报人员表示不久将有一场起义。政府将可能采取武力报复。”

 

“听上去挺有趣，”Bond说。

 

“出于对你的安全的考虑，我们为你选用了备用路线。”Q答道，无视了他的评论。

 

“我的安全，”Bond重复道。他没法抹去自己语气中的苦涩。

 

“你是一份高价资产，Bond。”

 

Q说出这句话的方式里隐含着某些东西，让Bond想要相信他，但旧习难改。

 

“好吧，”Bond答道，因为除此之外他再也无话可说，然后掐断了通讯。

 

他转了两次航班飞到罗马，在那里他本该停留一个半小时，最终却因为天气原因延长到了三个钟头。Bond的两侧肩胛骨之间有个疥疮，他对一张柔软床铺的渴望每分每秒都在增强。他是如此的疲惫，而机场的塑料椅子却不容他放松。咖啡惊人的糟糕，这是目前最严重的事。

 

Bond绝望地想找些事分散注意力，他从口袋里掏出耳机，偷偷把它塞进看上去像是蓝牙耳机的外接结构里，然后挂到右耳上，同时随便拨拉着手机，以便让自己看上去像在打电话。

 

“这咖啡糟透了。”他说。

 

起初，毫无回应，但随后线路被激活，Bond听到了某些类似头发在话筒上轻轻扫过的声音，然后：

 

“咖啡总是糟透了。”Q回答。

 

“不，不总是。你只是太年轻了，体会不了那品味。”Bond告诉他。Q哼了一声。这是他们之间纯然、简单的讨论，给人一种自然的、而非事先排演过的感觉，让人觉得似乎一切都不那么糟了。

 

也许正是这一点让Bond无法阻止自己，因为除此之外，他实在不确定自己为什么打断了Q对于每日饮茶如何有助于健康的解释，说道：

 

“我需要搭个便车。”

 

Q因为他的话闭上了嘴，Bond能够实实在在的听出他们的对话变调了[2]。

 

“你想要我为你安排一辆车吗？”Q问。

 

“我想要你来接我。”Bond说道。

 

Q的通讯切断了一瞬，很像是呼吸到一半忽然停住了。Bond在那60秒之中感到后悔，无比希望他能撤回那几个词、不避免对随之而来的影响。但沉默随即结束了，Q说：

 

“好。”

 

他没有问为什么，抑或质疑Bond的身体或精神健康。他没有笑，没有评判，没有嘲笑。他只是说好，似乎Bond所要求的不过如此，似乎他并不介意。Bond感到他两肩中间的疼痛散去了些许。

 

“好。”

 

————————————————

 

那天晚上当他终于踏上伦敦地面的时候，外面正下着雨夹雪。

 

飞机滑向闸口，安全带提示灯也熄灭了，Bond一手抹过自己的脸。几乎同时，所有人都站起身来从上方的储藏格里拿取自己的行李。他疲惫的加入人群，脑子里想着他有多么渴望淋浴、一身干净的衣服，还有自己的床。Bond和周围那些满脸疲惫的旅行者们一起走下飞机，在从航站楼走去行李提取口的路上调整着肩上的背包带。

 

然而，在他甚至还没穿过通向旅客接送区域的大门的时候，他就看到Q站在其中一条行李传送带边上。跟往常一样，他打扮的很糟糕；Bond有种强烈的冲动，想把他的厚夹克拿到停车场去，终结它悲惨的命运，顺便也带上那条可怕的花格裤子。但Q在那儿，并且当他看见Bond的时候，他的表情有些许变化，眼角和嘴边的线条变得柔和了些。如果Bond不那么敏锐的话，他可能会说Q是真心的因为见到他而高兴。这或许能让他原谅Q在服装上的选择，至少这一会儿原谅他。此外，Q还用礼物弥补了他在时尚上的不足；在他的军需官把一个外卖纸杯用力塞到他手里之前，Bond连一个字还没挤出来。

 

“这是什么？”Bond拿着纸杯问道。即使隔着纸质杯套，饮料的热度还是烫到了他的手指。

 

“毒药。”Q解释说，面无表情。

 

“真体贴。”Bond说。

 

“想着喝。”Q告诉他。

 

Bond呷了一口。杯子里是经过深度烘培的咖啡，带着奶油的余味。当他品尝的时候，咖啡带着一丝淡淡的，对他来说分量刚好的糖味。他好奇Q是怎么知道的，但他猜他的军需官的工作正是“了解”[3]。

 

“谢谢你。”Bond真心实意的说。

 

“不客气。”Q说。他并未真的露出微笑，但Bond之前在通讯里听到过这调子，所以他知道Q事实上在以他自己的方式微笑。

 

“我们走吧？”Bond问道，Q点点头，然后转身走在前面。这次没有车停在路边等着他们。相对的，他们走向了通往停车库的空中走廊。夜晚的空气寒冷而潮湿。他们走过一排排整齐停放的车辆，Bond紧抓着他的咖啡。Q从口袋里掏出一条挂牌，按下一个按钮。Bond听到他的车远远地从车库靠近出口的角落发出嘟嘟声。等他们走到跟前，Bond打量着这个袖珍、简洁的蓝色家伙；前车灯已经打开，发动机也在运转中。

 

“你开一辆普锐斯。”他说道，陈述句。

 

“它的能效很高。”Q回答。

 

“它是辆 _普锐斯_ 。”Bond说。

 

“如果你这么嫉妒的话，我可以给你的下次任务配一辆。他们现在涂成泡泡糖粉色了。”Q说道，Bond立刻闭上了嘴。Q也许看上去像是饿得半死的样子，但Bond知道他不好对付，并且他的威胁不是闹着玩的。

 

Bond回想起004在第一次跟Q见面、并且极其不尊重他之后的可悲运气；那位00特工的航班晚点，推迟，或者干脆被取消，信用卡永远未授权，并且某次任务中当地唯一可用的车是辆拙劣的美国货，永远挂不到二档以上。

 

Bond围着小车转了一圈，把行李丢到后座上，然后溜上副驾驶座，手里依然抓着咖啡。车里很暖和，闻起来像薄荷和烟草的味道。后视镜上挂着一个Tardis装饰品。当Q在方向盘后坐下来，关上他那侧的车门时，Bond戳了戳它，看着它旋转。

 

“让我猜猜。它的内部有更多空间。”Bond说道。

 

“你知道神秘博士，”Q回答，像是有些惊讶。

 

“我并非完全跟社会脱节。”Bond答道。

 

“你差点骗过我了。”Q咧嘴笑起来。

 

Bond没理这茬，暗自等着无法避免的谈话、评述，还有非正式的汇报，但这些都没有发生。Q把车倒出停车位，开向出口。他付了停车费，跟着平缓的车流驶向主干道。Bond喝着他的咖啡，专注地盯着车前灯如何将雨夹雪化作挡风玻璃上的白色条纹。紧张在一点点脱离他，通常会产生的疼痛被某些柔软而温暖的东西取代了。沉默令人宽慰，所有的杂音不过是雨刷器擦过玻璃的规律声响，以及收音机里播放的某些几不可闻的低语声。因着这样宁静的气氛，Bond觉得自己沉入了某个安静的精神空间中。他残存的意识只知道Q在那里，就在此刻，在他身边呼吸着——知道他并非孤身一人，知道他是 _安全_ 的——并且Q的出现并不带着任何期望。Bond可以 _做他自己_ ，这是很久以来他第一次能够这样做。

 

似乎只过了一次呼吸那么久，但Bond知道他错了，他不知怎么失去了对时间的感知。他意识到这一点是因为上一刻他们还在离开机场的路上，而下一刻他们正拐上Bond公寓旁边的街道。仪表盘上的时钟显示现在是十点半。上一次Bond经历这样的空白还是在Skyfall之后，那时他有两天都处在大量麻醉剂的影响下。Bond在他的座位上坐直身子，慢慢移动以便掩饰自己的困惑，因为他不会让自己像这样不设防——对工作在他这一线的人来说这太危险了——如果Q注意到了这一点，他也没有表现出来。

 

“是这栋吗？”Q问道，偏过头示意窗外千篇一律的建筑。

 

“对，”Bond说，“你回家不用绕很远？”

 

在他的请求是否给Q造成了困扰这个问题上，这是他能想出的最好的说法了。

 

“不，我顺路。”Q回答。他看着Bond，在半昏暗的光线中他的眼睛显得柔和而深邃，但其中并无期望。Bond看向Q的双唇，然后飞快的移开视线。他将之怪罪于时间，怪罪于他的困惑和Q的亲切。这些是唯一的原因。

 

“好的。”Bond最终说道，因为他不知道除此之外还能说些什么。很久以来的第一次，Bond感觉到一阵尴尬。Q答应让他搭便车，但却毫无所求。普通人不会这么做，因为他们总想得到些什么。但Q看上去并不普通；事实上，从他们第一次见面开始，他从未显得普通过。Bond不确定这意味着什么，但他喜欢Q不认为寂静需要用空洞的交谈来填补这一点。

 

“你该去睡一觉。”Q告诉他。他顿了顿，伸手在他的座椅下摸索着什么，然后把它递给Bond。那是把折叠伞。“给你，拿上这个。我的备用伞。”

 

Bond看着Q，然后看着那把伞。Q叹了口气，把冷掉的咖啡从Bond手里抽出来，用雨伞取而代之。

 

“这样你就不会淋湿了。”Q详细解释着，好像Bond是个孩子似的。当Bond接过伞的时候，Q抽回手，他们的手指互相轻触。

 

“谢谢你。”他说着，然后走下车。他顶着风撑起伞，然后从后座抓起他的行李。Q在Bond关上后车门的时候摇下玻璃。

 

“晚安，007.”他说道。

 

“晚安，Q。”Bond回答。

 

车窗摇了上去，Q开车走了。Bond站在人行道上，看着他的后车灯消失在远方。

 

这夜晚寒冷、黑暗而潮湿，但Bond仍能感觉到来自Q的手指的温暖在他的皮肤上流连。

 

————————————————

 

他在第二天中午醒来，神清气爽，没有宿醉，并且已经准备好去汇报了。

 

通常在任务后Bond觉得他得挣扎着完成这些事。消退的肾上腺素和旅行的疲倦让他怠惰，常常还要加上前一晚饮下的酒精和他年迈身躯上那些仍在愈合中的伤处的影响。有些时候，Bond得花上若干个小时才能穿好衣服，像通常那样挂虚假的笑容、洋洋得意。有些时候他不得不在公寓里练习过才敢出门，就像是融入一个角色。承担一项任务，前往MI6：两者都要求他成为一个必须刻意扮演的形象。

 

但今天，Bond觉得自己有足够的精神免于自我强迫。他沐浴、剃须，然后套上一身清爽、干净的西装。他甚至吃了一顿迟来的早饭，通常在漫长的飞机旅行后他的胃都受不了这个。经过一番思索，他决定不叫司机，而是开Jag跑车去上班。它永远也比不上他的阿斯顿，但当他在伦敦的时候，它还是足够胜任把他从A点送到B点这样的任务的，尽管它鲜少离开他公寓楼地下的车库。车座还很僵硬，散发着新车特有的味道，满是光滑的皮革和抛光的镀铬。这和充满Q车内的鲜活、渗透的薄荷与烟草的混合气味完全不同。但无论如何，Bond认为他比自己乐意承认的更喜欢那味道，在前往六处的路上他都刻意避免再次提起这个念头。

 

在去见Mallory之前，Bond在Q部门停了一下。这时已经足够晚，这层的大部分人都去吃午饭了。几个掉队的家伙零散的呆着，还有理所当然的像往常一样站在基座上的Q[5]。他专注地盯着屏幕，似乎没有察觉Bond的靠近。但当Bond走到距离他一臂远的时候，Q开口了：

 

“下午好，007。”

 

“Q。”Bond向他回礼。Q从他的电脑上移开视线打量了他一会儿，用那种深思熟虑的目光从上到下扫过他，如果是Q之外的任何人这么看着他，那目光一定会有什么特别的含义。

 

“很高兴看你完整的回来。”Q说着，边继续工作边说下去：“我真心希望我的装备们也以同样的状态归来了。”

 

“你把我当成什么人，Q？”Bond问。

 

“某些破坏我的装备的人。”Q回答。

 

Bond熟悉这对话；这是几乎每次他从外勤回来时他们都要进行的一段对话的变体。Q对待他的方式和之前毫无区别。昨晚发生的事情和今天毫无关系。Q是在告诉他我会严守你的秘密，而Bond相信他，即使是在这个间谍的世界中，在这个相信他人能让你丧命的世界。这完全是因为Q是Q，他全心相信着Bond，而Bond也以信任相报。

 

“你戳伤我了。”Bond说。

 

“如果你损坏了任何东西，那我就是故意戳的。”Q回答，暂停打字把一个托盘冲Bond推过来。特工把华尔特从手臂下的枪套里取出来，合上保险，取下弹夹。他把它放到垫子上，紧接着又放下他那简洁的窃听器和微微烧焦的无限电发射器。

 

Q瞥了一眼这堆东西。

 

“我猜这总比什么都没有强。”他语气平淡的说。

 

Bond本想说些巧妙的话作为回应，但最终他没有。相反，他把最后一件东西放到桌面上，摆在托盘旁边。那是Q前一天晚上给他的小折叠伞。

 

Q停下手上的事，手指悬在键盘上方，他看看雨伞，然后看向Bond。

 

“我下次会更留心的。”Bond告诉他。当Q回答时，他的声音比他的眼睛泄露出更多的笑意：

 

“许诺，总是许诺。”

 

————————————————

 

接下来的两个任务连得很紧，Bond最后不得不搭乘一架救援直升机从里昂回到伦敦，以便他们能送把他到医疗处。止痛药的影响让他头昏脑涨，那些他在之后被强制休假的两周里颇为自豪的伤口隐隐作痛。刚一恢复强健，他就再次被派往世界的另一个角落，除了一个马尼拉纸的文件夹和一份包括枪、一台平板、一个耳机的预制套装外一无所有。接下来他在韩国花了17天时间，然后完成工作，踏上了回家的路。

 

他在飞离首尔的时候由于飞机导航系统的故障耽搁了，因此他在机场的地板上过了一夜，在队伍的最前面等着。通讯的另一边传来柔和的呼吸和动作声，Q在陪着他。

 

“你在干什么？”当他受不了除了系统公告和孩子的哭闹之外的寂静时，Bond问道

 

“填字迷。”Q回答。

 

“哦？”

 

“你听上去挺惊讶。”

 

“我以为你喜欢数独。”

 

“数独太简单了。”Q回答。Bond在耳朵里过滤掉座位上和地板上那些旅行者的咕哝声。Q正在轻轻敲着什么，似乎是用钢笔点着桌子的边缘，又或者是他的嘴唇。有关那两片嘴唇的幻象异常鲜明的出现在他的脑海中：柔软，品尝起来味道像薄荷和烟草，红润，因为亲吻的痕迹而微微肿起。Bond清清嗓子，试图避免他的思绪漫游到不恰当的地方去。这只是因为他已经太久没有出于自愿、而非工作原因和某个人在一起了。Q是这么久以来唯一一个将他作为人类对待的灵魂，而他正在泛起不当的想象。

 

“所以是什么把你难住了？”Bond问道，他的声音比之前更加低沉。敲击声停止了，Q似乎注意到了，但随后那声音继续响起，他什么都没说。

 

“我没被难住。”Q说。

 

“你在来回敲打。”Bond说。

 

“你让人分心。”

 

“没法思考？”

 

“你说话的时候不行。”

 

“我猜我不在的时候你想念过我。”

 

敲击声又停止了，而后传来纸张的摩擦声。

 

“竖15。字母a开始，字母e结束。十个字母。提示是 _聆听人体发出的声响_ 。”Q读给他。

 

“Auscultate（听诊）。”Bond说。

 

另一端沉默着。

 

“Auscultate，”Q重复道。

 

“Auscultate。查查这词。”Bond说，而后在他听到Q在他的电脑上敲击时等待着。

 

“真令我惊讶。”Q说。

 

“我也觉得惊讶。MI6知道你在轮值时间玩填字迷吗？”Bond问。

 

“我没在值班。”Q回答。

 

“你没在值班。”Bond重复了一遍。

 

“没，我在家。”Q回答。Bond想象着他摊在床上的样子。他正穿着奇怪的睡衣，边喝着伯爵茶边玩交叉填字迷。他光着脚，并且没戴眼镜。也许他正在微笑，淡淡的微笑，就在他把字母填进那些小格子里的时候。不知怎的，这画面惹人喜爱，尽管它全然出自Bond的想象。

 

“那为什么你还在线？”Bond问。

 

“你可能会需要我。”Q说，好像这是全世界最符合逻辑的事似的。

 

“Q，我还得在地面上呆上至少几个钟头，”他回答，压下他喉咙里那些因为Q的话而刺痛的东西，“我哪儿都不会去。”

 

“你可能会需要我。”Q再一次说。

 

就这一次，Bond不知道该说什么才好。

 

“横2，第二个字母是v。六个字母。提示是 _一种长着向上的喙的滨鸟的名字_ 。”Q说。

 

“Avocat（反嘴鹬）。”Bond回答。他听着Q的钢笔在他的填字迷的纸页上滑过的声音。

 

“恩……你挺出色啊。”Q说。

 

“我很多时候都在待工。”Bond回答，疲惫的用手抹过脸庞。他已经筋疲力尽，而且他的背也开始疼了，但平躺下来要比笔直的坐在一把不舒服的椅子上好得多。他在目前充作枕头的手提包上挪了挪脑袋。

 

“所以你就玩填字迷。”Q得出了结论，Bond哼了一声表示赞许。“你喜欢拼字游戏吗？”

 

“不。”Bond回答，“你没法一个人玩那个。”

 

有那么一瞬间，Q像是不知道说些什么，但随后他又开口了：

 

“有个应用程序。拼字游戏的。厄，跟那个差不多。你可以跟其他人虚拟对战。如果你想，我可以把它装到你的手机上。”

 

“我还没老到没法自己在应用程序商店里找到它的程度。”Bond笑起来，老天啊，他是发自真心的笑了，这大概是因为过去两天里他只睡了不到四个小时吧，但同样的，它也可能是因为别的什么。Q在他耳边发出嗤笑似的声响，Bond意识到他之前从没有听到过对方发出这样的声音。它有些私密，就像是他们正挨着彼此躺在同一张床上，分享着同样的空间、同样的呼吸，分享着一切。那一刻Bond对这一切的渴望强烈到骇人：在伦敦，一张软垫子，Q穿着他的睡衣躺在上面，还有填字迷和他深色的眼睛以及红润的双唇。再一次的，Bond将之怪罪于疲倦，怪罪于没有爱人的漫长时光，因为Q是Q，只是Q。

 

“Bond，”Q轻声说，他的声音很柔和，像是他以为Bond已经睡着了，又不想吵醒他。

 

“我的航班什么时候降落？”Bond问。他听着Q在线上翻找某些东西。

 

“如果一切顺利，格林尼治时间07:00，三航站楼。”Q回答。

 

Bond发出一声深思熟虑的声响。

 

“早上的时候交通很糟糕。”他说。

 

“是的。”Q回答。

 

“得靠运气才能打到车。”Bond继续说。

 

“没错。”Q承认。

 

Bond停在那里，因为尽管他想要，他却找不到提问的勇气。Q一定是感觉到了这一点，因为Bond听到他发出一声柔和的叹息，似乎他无视更恰当的决定，选择了放弃。

 

“我会给你带咖啡的。”他说。

 

“那早餐呢？”

 

“别不知满足。”

 

————————————————

 

经过了总共32个小时的旅行，Bond总算回到了英格兰领土上。他的西装在航班上弄得皱巴巴的，眼睛也因为疲劳而干涩。但他还没有疲倦到注意不到站在门另一边的Q的程度。对方看起来像是刚从床上滚下来似的，他的头发乱蓬蓬的并且有些潮湿，要么是因为雨水，要么是刚洗过澡。他带着一种近似于烦躁的、昏昏欲睡的神情，活像一只从惬意的瞌睡中被吵醒的猫咪。Bond走过来时他打了个哈欠，递来一只杯子和一个白色的三角纸袋作为欢迎。

 

“早餐。”Q在Bond摆弄那袋子的时候说。那里面有至少一打餐巾纸，最下面埋着一只硕大的乳酪丹麦酥，还是温的。“来吧。让我们试试搞定交通。”

 

尽管他们试图避开早高峰，他们最终还是落的深陷其中的命运。在他们视力所及的范围内，整条A4公路都堵死了。Bond把这当成大嚼他的丹麦酥的机会。Q用手在方向盘上来回敲着。收音机开着，但音量太低，Bond说不上来他这是在跟着敲打拍子，或是因为烦躁。寂静在两人之间柔和的蔓延，这依然让Bond觉得不太习惯，但他仍觉得这令人安心。

 

他们爬过M4公路的某一段的时候，Q伸手从中央控制台里够出一罐薄荷来。Bond看到他的手在颤抖。他不是推论家，但他知道怎么把事情联系起来[6]。

 

“你正试图戒烟。”Bond说。

 

Q咬在薄荷上，发出声响。

 

“关键字是 _试图_ 。”他在用力咀嚼的间隙说道。

 

Bond把吃完的三角袋卷起来放进空着的杯托里。Q瞥了他一眼，最后嚼了一口薄荷。

 

“你可以抽一支，如果你想的话。”Bond告诉他。Q的手指在方向盘上颤抖着，再次开始敲击。

 

“你真是催人奋进[8]。”Q说。

 

Bond笑起来。

 

“我在来的路上抽过一只了。”Q告诉他。“我正在试图减少到一天只抽一或两只。”

 

“我不会告密的。”Bond说。

 

Q像是紧张似的飞快地瞥了他一眼，然后刻意将视线移回窗外。他只坚持了30秒就屈服了，然后Q倚过来，越过Bond打开仪表盘上的储物格。他们的距离足够近到让Bond感觉到Q身体的热度，闻到甜蜜的香波以及烟雾灰烬那截然不同的味道。

 

“这只是因为今天将会是漫长的一天。”Q大声说着，像是为了给自己的决定找个正当理由。他在大腿上敲了敲烟盒，然后翻开上盖。Q带着多年而成的熟练用两根手指夹出一根香烟，并立刻将它送到唇边。他从仪表台里翻出一只打火机将烟点燃。Bond看着他吸进第一口，琢磨着Q脸上纯然的、近乎情色的愉悦神情。Q叹息着吐出一口气，弄的车里充满了烟雾。

 

“啊，抱歉……”Q咕哝着，摇下他旁边的车窗让他们能呼吸的轻松一些。随后而至的沉默像先前一样令人安心，但奇怪的是，这并非Bond想要的。

 

“你看起来不像那种类型。”Bond大胆的说。

 

“吸烟？”Q问。

 

“会有坏习惯。”Bond说，Q笑着把一些烟灰弹到窗外。这太奇怪了，在实验室之外Q能够表现的如此风趣，然而在工作中他却显得相当难以接触。

 

“你并不很了解我。”Q回答。

 

“的确不。”Bond说。

 

Q沉默了一下。

 

“你想知道什么？”他问，带着一丝不情愿和谨慎的冷漠。

 

Bond思索着所有他想问的事， _为什么我能够在毫不了解你的情况下信任你，为什么你是唯一一个知道我需要什么的人，你怎么知道我喜欢什么样的咖啡，你怎么能在为六处工作的时候还这样善良，你品尝起来是怎样的味道，为什么我想吻你来找到答案？_

 

但他最终问道：

 

“你知道他们制作了贴片香烟吗？”Bond问道，示意Q手指间的香烟。

 

“我知道。”Q说着，撸起外套的袖子。他的前臂上贴着两片圆形的尼古丁贴片。

 

“你应该一次只用一片。”

 

“对一般人来说是的。考虑到我每天经受的压力强度，我相信推荐用量只不过是种参考。”

 

“这绝对不健康。”

 

“吸烟也不健康。”

 

“你说得对，总有一天它会杀死你的。”Bond说。

 

“所有的一切总有一天都会杀死我们的，你不知道吗？”Q回答，他的笑容带着淡淡的疲惫。

 

Bond注视着Q，看着他把烟吸到只剩滤嘴，然后把它丢到窗外的雨中。

 

“恩，”Bond说着，凝视着正前方，“我知道。”

 

此后他们一路沉默，但这并不令人紧张、尴尬或不舒服。他们两人只是共享着同一个空间，深陷各自的思绪之中。但当Q在Bond的公寓门口停下车，拨亮紧急灯时，沉默被打破了。

 

“你想上来吗？”Bond问。

 

“为了什么？”Q问。他的双眼碧绿如洗，尖锐而集中目光并不带有侵略性，而是呈现出某种Bond无法辨别的东西。这让他的嘴巴有些发干。

 

“喝点咖啡。”Bond说。Q的目光向下扫过Bond身旁的杯托里的外带纸杯，然后回到他的脸上。

 

“我不喝咖啡。”Q说到，语气中却有种刻意的谨慎。

 

“茶？”Bond提议。

 

有那么一瞬间，Q看起来像是要同意似的，但不是为了茶，而是为了其他什么，或者至少是为了其他的什么可能。Bond在那六十秒里小心翼翼的平衡着，不确定自己究竟想从这次遭遇中得到什么。但随后Q的双唇随着呼吸张开，Bond跟着弄清了自己 _究竟_ 想要什么，而且这想法并没有他可能想象过的那样令人恐惧。

 

“我得上班去了。”Q模糊地说。

 

“工作，”Bond说，希望他的声音里没有透出失望。

 

“我知道这个概念对你来说有些难以理解，但别放弃尝试。”Q用一种微微偏离的、跟他通常招牌式的戏谑不尽相同的的语气回答道。

 

“你嘴巴真毒。”Bond说。

 

“没错，我听说我在这方面极具天赋。”Q回答。

 

Bond被Q的话噎的半分钟说不上话来。Q让他用够那30秒，挑起一边眉毛期待的等着他的反应。

 

“你真无礼。”

 

“这就是你能想出的 _最佳_ 选择？”Q反唇相讥；Bond看得出他在忍笑。

 

“你在微笑。”Bond说。

 

“我已经迟到了，”他说，“下车。”

 

Bond听话了，但跟着从摇下的车窗里探进头来。

 

“所以，我该期待你未来某天来喝茶吗？”他问。

 

Q的风趣消失了。他打着发动机，向Bond露出一个似乎令他难过的微笑

 

“我们回头见，007。”他明确的拒绝了，而后驱车离开。Bond像他在头一晚所做的那样站在便道上目送他，并且想象着如果Q接受了，将会发生什么。

 

————————————————

 

在那之后，Bond没再提出请求。他认为他不问比较好，因为他和Q停止在工作环境之外见面能够挽救他和Q的同事关系。因此当Bond走下从东京出发的航班的时候，看到Q让他十分惊讶，因为他并没要求；他不再是Q职责的一部分了。

 

但Q在等待。他低头看着手机，敲着短信，但他等在那里。他胳膊下夹着一件叠好的防风衣。

 

“你在这儿。”Bond说。

 

“对。”Q回答。

 

“我没打电话。”Bond解释说。

 

“你不必非得打。”Q说着，在Bond来得及回答前把防风衣塞给他。“你会需要这个的。风很大。”

 

“它是 _淡紫色_ 的。”Bond埋怨道。

 

Q翘起嘴角。

 

“乞丐无权挑挑拣拣。”

 

————————————————

 

每次任务之后，Bond都会在闸口处找到Q。他开始在穿过大门前就搜寻着Q，每次他没有立刻找到对方的时候都感到一丝蜇人的焦虑，但这总会在他的目光最终落在军需官身上的瞬间被一种愉快的解脱感所取代。有些时候，Q在看到他时会露出微笑——只是嘴角微微翘起，像眨眼那样转瞬即逝——这些就是对归家的人最好的迎接了。

 

Bond变得如此仰赖这一点——在他返回英国领土的一刻见到Q——以至于他无法承受有一天他回到这里，而Q却不在。正因如此，当他的航班晚点了至少一个小时的时候，Bond担心Q已经离开了。时间已经很晚了，Bond无法想象Q会留在那里，而且他也不会因为Q回家了而感到不快，特别是在他们都经历了一项漫长而劳累的任务之后。但就在Bond抵达他们通常碰面的地方的时候，他看到Q坐在附近的一圈椅子之间。他手里拿着一台平板阅读着，那种全神贯注的劲头Bond只在他工作时见过，考虑到现在已经将近凌晨一点，这实在令人印象深刻。

 

Bond在他背后弯下腰，越过他的肩膀看着，在开口时猜想着自己能不能把对方吓一大跳：

 

“你在读什么？”

 

Q甚至躲都没躲，他的手指在屏幕上划过，翻了一页。

 

“一本关于现代印刷术的诞生的书。”他说。

 

Bond靠得更近了些。他的脸颊几乎蹭上一绺不规矩的卷发，鼻间嗅到了Q用的香波的味道。Q看上去丝毫没有被他的存在干扰，他把屏幕转向他，以便他能看到页面的内容。上面有一段标准文字，然后是若干手稿以及上面独特的字体的图像。

 

“印刷术。”Bond说，他仍有些旅途困顿，不确定自己是不是弄明白了。为什么一个技术极客会对这种东西感兴趣？

 

“对。手动压印，类似印刷机之类的东西。”Q解释着。

 

“哦，”Bond说，“看上去不像是你会了解的东西。”

 

“的确不是。所以我才在读这本书。”

 

Q说这句话的某些方式让Bond的心漏跳了几拍。那些聪明的人一直是他的软肋，那些聪明的不可理喻，却仍想要继续拓展他们已有的知识的人们。他们永远在追求某些有趣、新奇的东西，只是因为某件东西存在，他们热切的相信任何东西都值得学习。这种热情显露出一种令人无法抗拒的美好。它是如此强烈，以至于Bond情不自禁的被它、被 _Q_ 吸引、沉醉其中、不知所措。

 

“怎么了？”Q盯着他问道。

 

Bond迟了五秒才注意到他刚刚在盯着Q微笑。而这时已经来不及停下了，所以他放任自己继续。

 

“没什么。”他说，而Q也露出了微笑。

 

————————————————

 

当Bond远远闻到Q的香烟的味道时，他身在摩洛哥，正在酒店的露天酒吧里喝上一杯。一位深色头发的女性夹着香烟路过，走向泳池边一组空着的躺椅。Bond觉得这无伤大雅，于是起身尾随着她。聊到一半时她递给他一根香烟，Bond礼貌地接受了。里面有薄荷脑，Bond早该猜到的；这解释了Q为什么要咀嚼薄荷来缓解烟瘾。

 

她打量着他，尽可能碰触他，并摆出姿态表明她乐于跟他上床。再一次的，Bond觉得这无伤大雅。这并非真是为了工作或者欢愉，但他仍将她引向床笫。他不知道她的名字，也无意知晓，因为吻她的时候他都在忙于把自己的思绪从Q和Q品尝起来的滋味上扯开。她吻起来柔软温顺，并且味道甜美，就像菠萝和利口酒的味道。这本该是件愉悦的事，但Bond却发现自己提不起性趣。可他仍是位绅士，于是他继续取悦她、满足她，而后礼貌的拒绝了她的回报。

 

离开她的房间时，他偷走了她的香烟。

 

当天下午他另有安排，但那天迟些时候，当晚上他独自一人时，他给自己倒了杯酒，坐在床沿上点燃了一支香烟。他怀疑自己是否是出于情况所迫才痴迷于Q，因为Q是这么多年以来唯一善待他的人。Eve试过，可尽管那该死的一枪并非难以面对，Bond仍感到他们之间存在着隔阂，让他们止步于友情。Tanner同样尝试过，但多年的时光横亘在他们之间，况且Bill更加关心那些Bond竭力回避的事情，这让他们之间鲜有共同话题，彼此的差异却日益显著。其他Bond可能投奔的人都已经死了，或者根本不存在。

 

所以Q真的是唯一一个了解实情的人了。是他设计武器，搜集情报，越洋为任务提供指引。是他穷尽一切物质极限去支援一位特工，支援Bond，即使那意味着把工作带回家中。 _因为你可能会需要我_ 。是他总会带Bond回家。

 

那么这是否公平呢？去渴望他？即使只为一夜欢愉？

 

特别是如果只是为了一夜欢愉？

 

Bond想到Q的双唇，想到他纤长的十指和那双碧绿、碧绿的眼眸。他想到如果Q同意上来喝茶，他会做些什么。Bond知道他将会把Q领进他的公寓，并且亲吻他，直到他的双唇红润、肿胀。他将会把Q压在墙上，用手揉乱他的头发，并将他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，害Q用他短短的指甲扣在Bond背上。他将会等到Q从他身边抽离，等到Q眼中的欲望盖过所有色彩，等到他声音嘶哑的——

 

烟灰掉落在他的皮肤上，烫伤了他的手。

 

Bond掸掉烟灰，在旁边的桌上掐灭了烟蒂。他的小小幻想让他硬了起来。仅仅几个钟头前一位美女才把他请上自己的床，可他却提不起性趣，然而一闪而过的对另一个男人的念头却让他欲火焚身。Bond一手抹过脸颊，心想不，他不会将Q当作任何朋友之外的存在。

 

他躺在床上，吸入残留的烟雾。当他闭上双眼，他在唇边和舌尖品尝着Q的味道，将双手伸向裤子的拉链。

 

仅此一次，他任凭自己放纵。

 

————————————————

 

一周后，当Bond在伦敦下飞机的时候他没想到会见到Q。尽管他不再请求Q来机场了，通常他们都会在他航班的间隙里交谈，即使只是在他们玩字谜游戏的空闲里发上几条短信。但这一次，Bond有意保持离线，以避免和另一个人的联络。他曾担心会说出某些可能会令自己后悔的话，因此转机的间隙里他躲在一处吸烟区，耗完了那包香烟。他甚至一口都没吸，但它们让他想起Q。然而当他看到Q站在出口旁边，那股 _渴望_ 又涌了回来。

 

“要搭车吗？”Q问。

 

“当然。”Bond说。

 

他们在去取车的路上一言不发，但Bond瞥向Q，而Q也回望着他。有那么一两次，他们注意到对方的注视，而后移开视线。直到进入通往停车场的电梯后他们才开始交谈，是Q先开的口。

 

“你抽烟了。”他说。

 

“是的。”Bond回答。Q向他靠过来，近到他防风外套的袖子扫上了Bond的夹克。他闻起来有股很冲的薄荷味。

 

“是我抽的牌子。”他说着，歪过头挑起眼皮看着Bond。他的睫毛又黑又长，非常可爱。

 

“我就觉得闻起来很像。”Bond回答。Q直起身退出Bond的私人空间，把那股甜蜜、清新的味道也带走了。

 

“你离开的时候思念我吗？”Q与其说是提问，不如说是在用Bond自己的话打趣。接下来，冲动促使Bond将Q圈到了电梯的一角。并非是愤怒的冲动，而是某些对亲近、对打破两人之间得体而疏离的举止的渴望。他们的身体并未接触，但近到一个念头就能碰到彼此，近到Bond能感觉到Q的身体因此而颤抖。

 

“是的。”Bond说。他看到Q吞咽了一下，他的喉结轻轻的上下滑动，让Bond想要去舔舐。幸运的是，电梯紧接着晃动一下停了下来，将Bond从沉迷中震醒了。他赶在电梯门打开的前一刻退回来，避过了外面几位提着行李安静的等待离开的旅客。Q先走了出去，Bond紧随其后。Q的后颈和耳后都微微泛红。

 

凛冽的寒意削去了些许张力，也让Bond的脑子更清醒了些。他想说点什么，却想不出话来。这种情境一直持续到他准备进入副驾驶座，却看到脚垫上放着的袋子的时候。整辆车里充满了中餐的味道。

 

“你给我买了晚饭？”Bond问道，同时拿起袋子，坐下来把它放到大腿上。袋子还是温的。Bond的胃跟着咕咕作响。

 

“你需要吃点东西。”Q边说着边把车开出停车场，付了费。

 

“这可轮不到你说。”Bond回嘴，故意瞥了一眼Q显而易见的消瘦身形。

 

“我新陈代谢旺盛。”

 

“我觉得我从来没见过你吃东西。”

 

“那是因为我只在满月之夜进食。”

 

Bond瞪大了眼睛。Q笑起来。这是Bond第一次听到他的笑声。

 

“开玩笑的，Bond。你从没听过玩笑话嘛？”

 

“没听你讲过。”Bond回答。

 

“我也有幽默感。”Q说。

 

“我之前可不这么想。”Bond回答。

 

“闭上嘴，吃你的晚饭。”Q训他，而Bond以自己不想在行驶中的车子里进餐为由拒绝了。他们在这个问题上争论不休，直到忽然之间，他们已经到了Bond的公寓楼下。

 

“你想上来帮个忙吗？”Bond问，晃了晃那份外卖。食物这回儿有些凉了，但大概还能吃。

 

“我想你自己能解决。”Q回答。

 

“的确。”Bond说，“但我也不介意搭个伙。”

 

Q看着他的样子让Bond想起他第一次开车送自己回家的那晚，那时Q也用同样的方式看着他，同样的某些的东西让Q那时也露出了这种看似悲伤的微笑。

 

“别。”Q说。他并没有打趣、大笑或是讽刺。若非要说的话，他听上去有些消沉。

 

“别什么？”Bond问。

 

“别这样。”Q说。

 

“这样？”

 

“你明白的。”

 

Bond的确心知肚明。他记得在电梯里盯着Q吞咽，记得他想怎样用舌头舔过那突起；记得Q的瞳孔如何因为他对Bond的渴望而变化。

 

“为什么？”他问。

 

“因为。”Q说。

 

“这不成理由。”

 

“不，这就是理由。”

 

“不，不是。”

 

Bond越过档位和仪表台俯下身，直到两人的鼻尖几乎贴在一起。如此近的距离下，Bond发现Q的双眸变得柔和，显得异常深邃。他抓紧这一刻倾身向前，但Q转开了头，让Bond的吻错失了目标，落在他的唇角上。

 

“我们不能这样。”Q喃喃着向后退开，他的嘴唇短暂的擦过Bond的。

 

“拜托。”Bond说着，甚至没即刻察觉自己在追逐着Q的双唇，在乞求。Q将手掌贴在Bond胸前，轻轻地推着他后退、远离。

 

“晚安，007。”Q说道。他的声音中带着抗拒，眼中满是懊悔。

 

“晚安，Q。”Bond说完，敛起自己的行李。

 

他目送Q驾车离去，而后爬上楼回到自己的公寓。他把包扔在地上，把食物塞进垃圾桶里，然后和衣倒在床上。这没什么可沮丧的，Bond对自己说。悔恨让他嘴里发干，唇上被Q擦过的地方仍感到灼热。太多根香烟堆积而成的苦涩黏在他的喉咙深处，让他无法忘记那个用渴望的目光看着他，却仍将他推开的男人。

 

Bond把头埋进枕头里，祈望自己能将Q的味道从舌尖抹去。

 

————————————————

 

Bond本就不常造访Q部门，在那晚过后，他更有理由避免踏入那里了。

 

他接下一件位于希腊的任务，在整个行动期间都只保持着最低限度的联络。和Q交谈本不该让他心痛，但奈何事与愿违，因此Bond只在必要的时候才打开通讯。这导致整个行动的结果比Bond预期的要糟。不仅整个场地毁在了一场荒谬的爆炸里，他自己还被人从一架逃生直升机上揍了下来，直接坠进了地中海。坠落的冲力并不足以杀死他或是害他重伤，但却足够弄痛他的骨头和自尊。他花了很长时间游上岸，然后花了更长时间逃过警方和媒体的搜索。回到酒店后他没和六处联络——别的不说，他尚且没准备好面对他们的责骂——而是用酒精去麻醉疼痛。

 

第二天早晨他在卫生间的地上醒过来，身上还穿着湿衣服，经历着从未有过的颤抖和伤痛。当他坐起身时，他的身体发出了强烈的抗议，一阵剧痛在他受伤的肩上炸开，疼得他眼前发黑。等疼痛散去，他的胃抽搐着，Bond只能无力地趴在浴缸边呕吐。那味道就像混合的酒精、胆汁和血。

 

他知道自己糟透了，却不想向人求助。他以令人痛苦的慢速脱下衣服，泡了个澡，然后找回了平衡感。他把没法再穿的衣服丢弃在洗手间的地上。他打开手机查找航班信息，无视了成堆的未读信息和语音留言。找到之后，他叫了辆出租车前往机场。因为他弄丢了枪和大部分设备，他不再需要接受背景审查或之类的安全调查。队伍移动的很快，他不记得自己怎么登上飞机，只知道自己已经身处头等舱内。窗外靛青色的夜空深邃、宁寂。

 

他脑中喧闹的声音和记忆沉默下来。没有威尼斯、天幕庄园或六处。没有恐怖分子、奴隶交易和政客。没有搏斗、没有枪械；唯有无限延伸的天穹、寂静与平和。他想，如果某一刻他终将逝去，现在就该是时候了。

 

Bond闭上眼睛，愿自己于此刻消逝。

 

————————————————

————————————————

————————————————

 

但他却梦见了Q。

 

————————————————

————————————————

————————————————

 

航程在恍惚中过去。有些时候，一切都很清晰——颜色、节律，航班上播放的影片的声响——但随后却是大段的空白，Bond发现自己和Q坐在公寓楼前的车里，Q暗色的眼睛中含着欲望。Bond请他喝茶，Q接受了。紧接着飞机的颠簸让他重又盯着玻璃上自己的倒影，舌尖是灰烬的味道。尽管身在40，000英尺的高空，他却仍觉得自己被淹没在水下。那感觉如同缓慢的溺亡，他猜想自己是否仍漂浮在地中海上，深陷梦境，逐渐死去，终结。

 

当飞机降落在希斯罗的时候，Bond觉得自己已经失去了形体，仿佛他正以某种超然的形态注视着自己。但随后机舱内减压完成，舱门开启，而他也再一次成为了Bond。疼痛压过了一切——每次呼气时的钝痛和吸气时的灼痛——伴随着肢体的虚弱和持续的头疼。他尽可能让自己忽略这些，为一切划清界限，但他仍不得不拼尽全力才能让自己保持行走、呼吸，而非停下来坐以待毙。

 

跟着，他看到了Q。

 

起初，他以为自己产生了幻觉，以为眼前的形体不过是疼痛和极度缺乏睡眠的产物。但Q是如此鲜明，压过了四周拥挤的人群、噪音和动作。他就在那里，睁着绿色的双眼，让Bond无法抗拒。Bond不知道他对此该报以怎样的想法或言语。他已经精疲力竭，失去了继续的力量。他的包从肩头滑落下来，沉重的落在他的脚边。在他搞清自己的动作之前，他已经倒向前方，直到他的额头抵上了Q的肩颈。他用脸颊贴着Q的喉咙，让自己感觉到他的温暖和脉搏的颤动。Q闻上去像是烟草、茶香、薄荷和雨水，Bond想让自己沉入他的怀抱之中，永远睡去。

 

抱住他的双手透出一丝迟疑：一只手轻轻沿着他的肩头抚过，停在他的两侧肩胛骨之间；另一只手攀上他的脖颈，拖住他的后脑。纤长的手指梳过他的头发，其中的温柔和关爱令他难以自持。

 

他不记得他们那样站了多久，抑或之后发生了什么。当他回过神来的时候，他坐在Q车子的副驾驶座上，Q正将车停进距离Bond公寓几栋楼之外的一个空车位里。他想告诉Q送他到这里就可以了，想告诉Q他们今天后、当他摆脱这种情绪后再见，但言语像硬石般卡在他的喉咙里，他连一个音也发不出。Q同样一言不发，但他起身下车，而后绕到Bond这一侧来。他默默地解开Bond的安全带，把他从车里搀扶出来，走向他公寓所在的那栋楼。Q的手像锚一样支撑着他，强大、坚定而 _安全_ 。Bond任由他领着自己，集中精力让自己的双脚不断交替前行。

 

他的视野一片模糊，但他仍能够辨别周围的环境。电梯、熟悉的走廊，一扇门打开了。他从脚下地板的纹样认出自己正站在家中的门厅里。这里散发着荒废和杀菌清洁剂的味道。温暖的指尖落在他的手腕上，轻轻收拢；他顺从这无声的指令，紧跟在Q的身后前行，直到他们停下来，而Q将他安置在床边坐下。他的床。它很柔软。Bond感到自己的眼皮愈加沉重了。

 

灵巧的手指解开、摘下他的领带，然后是手表和手腕处的袖扣。同样的手指脱下他的夹克，从他塌垮的双肩下取下枪套，然后解开他的衬衫纽扣。屋里很冷，但他唯有在那手指轻轻掠过他身上的瘀伤和伤口时才不禁颤抖。那双手抽了回去，Bond的双眼寻觅着，直到他的目光落在跪在他双腿之间的Q身上。在任何时候，这一幕或许都会显得情色，但此时不然。因为Q并非像对待恋人那样碰触他，而Bond对他也毫无情欲，唯有感激。Q除去Bond的鞋袜和皮带，然后让他在床上躺下。当他的身体完全放平的时候，Bond从骨子里发出了一声长长的叹息。

 

“你非让我担惊受怕不可，对吗？”

 

Q的声音很柔和，就像他解开Bond的皮带扣、将它抽出时碰到他臀部的动作一般。然后被脱下的是他的裤子——Bond知道自己应该对此抱有某种感觉——尴尬、冲动、总该有些什么——但他只感到疲惫。洁净的床单盖过他的皮肤，然后是温暖的被子。

 

“你会没事的。”他想要去相信Q的话。

 

他想要去相信，让自己不致泯灭在无尽的虚无之中。至少不是现在，不是Q终于来到这里的时候。

 

那些手指抚过他的脸颊，轻触他的头发。纵然只有这一刻，他仍沉醉在这些怜爱的举动之中。然后他感到Q退开了，听到他关闭了床头灯，上方的天花板褪成无尽的灰白色。

 

“留下来。”Bond冲虚无中说道。这是若干个小时以来他说出的第一句话。

 

那双手回来了，手指梳过他的短发。然后床垫微微倾斜，Q在他的身边坐了下来。

 

“等你睡着我再走。”

 

“留下来。”Bond重复着，合上双眼。“到我醒来。”

 

柔软的双唇擦过他的太阳穴。

 

“好。”

 

Bond沉入了睡梦之中。

 

————————————————

 

第二天早上，公寓门关闭时轻轻的 _咔嗒_ 声唤醒了他。

 

Bond在四周的寂静中闭着眼睛听了一会儿。他侧躺着，面向窗户。外面正在下雨。他能够听到雨滴敲击窗台的声响。他身边的床单微微皱起，似乎某个人刚刚还躺在他身侧。当Bond将手放在上面时，他发现那布料仍是温热的。

 

————————————————

 

Q从未提及这件事。Bond亦然。

 

但有些时候Bond看到他注视着自己，而他也回望着，仅此而已。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 1- some sort of staff shuffle in Intentions，Intentions可能是个专有名词？
> 
> 2- and Bond can practically hear their conversation shift gears
> 
> 3- but he supposes knowing is his Quartermaster’s job.原文没有引号的，我为了方便加了一个……
> 
> 4- Prius, 普锐斯。是世界上最早实现批量生产的混合动力汽车，来自丰田。大概是这车入不了Bond老派石油动力车爱好者的法眼吧
> 
> 5- and of course, Q at his plinth as usual.我好想翻译成在王座上的Q XD
> 
> 6- He’s no mathematician, but Bond can put two and two together. 原本的意思是Bond不是数学家，但他知道怎么算2+2。中文貌似没有这种说法，所以改了一下。


	2. Chapter 2

几周之后，Bond坐在开罗的航站楼里，发现自己联系不上Q。他敲了敲耳机，却没人回应。手机也打不通。通讯中断15分钟之后，他放弃了失败的尝试，转而拨了Eve的号码。要是有人知道出了什么事的话，绝对非她莫属。

 

“Eve。”电话刚一接通他就开口了。

 

“Bond。”Eve回应到，声音听上去有些不自然。

 

“出什么事了？”Bond问。Eve没有立刻回答，于是他追问道：“这条线路安全吗？”

 

“这条线路是安全的，”她肯定地说。“中东出了点麻烦。”

 

“中东什么时候 _没有_ 麻烦事？”

 

“我们失去了三名特工。”

 

Bond沉默了。

 

“下落不明？”他问道。

 

“确认死亡。”Eve回答，“那混蛋都录下来了。”

 

“我们暴露了吗？”Bond问。

 

“没有。”Eve说完叹了口气，“但事情糟透了。Mallory正忙着在媒体察觉到之前把这事掩盖下去。”

 

Bond含糊地哼了一声。他想问问Q怎么了，但心里明白时机不对，因此他默默地听Eve又说了几句，然后挂了电话，盯着掌中的手机。三名特工死亡。中东。多半是一次小规模行动，可能是Q部门或是下属的TSS负责的。即使Q没直接参与，现在他也一定知道了。这意味着他现在很可能正跟Mallory和其他部门负责人一起处理这次事故。

 

Bond把手机塞回兜里，试着撇开忧虑，继续等待登机。

 

几小时后他见到了Q，但眼前的却不是过去几个月来一直在闸口等着他的那个人。此时的Q面色苍白、眼神空洞，他的嘴唇抿得死死地，Bond意识到实际情况要比他料想的糟得多。

 

“Q。”Bond叫他，但Q的目光却径直穿过了他。

 

“我今天杀了三个人。”Q对他说。他毫无起伏的音调和一眨不眨的瞪视让Bond喉咙发紧。他想触摸Q，可又不知道那是否恰当。Q替他做了决定，他倾身向前，额头抵在Bond的胸膛上。“我犯了错误，我害死了三个好人。”

 

Bond丢下包，双臂抱住Q。

 

对方几乎和他一样高，但此刻他显得相当瘦小。 _不该是这样_ ，Bond想。与Bond曾在国家美术馆见到，并让他觉得过分年轻、天真和乐观那个人相比，眼前的人不过是一道苍白的影子；那个人可能从未目睹他人的死亡，从未导致任何人失去生命。但那天之后，M，Silva，成百上千的无辜者死去了，现在，轮到他们自己人了。

 

Bond猜想在Q眼中的光芒熄灭之前，他能够再承受多少。

 

————————————————

 

在他们从行李提取处前往车库的路上，Bond始终一手环抱着Q。Q漠然地走在他边上。Bond很熟悉他所处的状态，他了解在某些特别难熬的任务之后变得无法抵抗的麻木感。除了他本人的经验之外，Bond不知道其他的解决方法，他清楚面对这种问题每个人都有自己的应对之道。对Bond来说，有时摄取酒精会帮得上忙，有时性也有帮助，但还有些时候他无能为力，只能坐着不动，凝视虚空，祈求着不可得的睡眠。抑或合拢双眼却坠入噩梦之中。他轻轻按了按Q的肩膀，没有得到任何回应。

 

当他们到达车库之后，Bond依次翻过Q夹克衫的口袋，摸出钥匙。他遥控车喇叭响了几次才找到地方，结果发现那辆蓝色的小车卡在一个为摩托车设计的车位里。Bond打开车门，扶Q在副驾驶位上坐下，然后绕到另一边。他在驾驶座上坐下，立刻发现烟灰缸里塞满了烟蒂；车里充满了烟雾和烟草的味道。

 

“Q……”Bond呼唤。

 

Q在他身边一言不发，面无表情。

 

路上Bond数次试图引起Q的回应，但他连一个音节都没哄出来，更别提Q家的地址了。无奈之下，Bond只好开回自己的公寓，把小车停在他家街区边上，然后伸手牵着Q。天上飘着毛毛雨，Bond拉起Q外套的兜帽，免得他淋湿；Q似乎没发觉，但Bond发觉掌心的那只手轻轻握了一下，他想Q这就是算认可了。

 

等他们到了屋里，Bond脱掉自己的外套，再帮Q脱掉他的，然后把两件衣服都挂起来晾干。Q任凭Bond取下他的包和鞋子，听任Bond把他领进卧室，然后他在床脚坐了下来。Bond不禁觉得他就像一个迷失了的孩子。

 

“你想冲个澡吗？”Bond问他。但Q始终死死盯着墙上的某个点，没有回答他。Bond趁机在衣柜里翻找Q能穿的衣服。他翻出一件可能合Q尺寸的长袖衬衫和一条运动裤(7)放到Q身边。Q依然盯着Bond左胳膊肘上方的某个点。他的目光一瞬不瞬，就那么盯着，像是无法移开视线，似乎那会害一切都灰飞烟灭似的。他的样子让Bond想起和Vesper共渡的那个夜晚，那时她的理性、智慧和生命在死亡面前通通沦为麻木。但Q并非像Vesper那样在这方面不经世事。他曾经数次做出决策夺去他人的生命——坏人，无辜者——但从来不是 _自己人_ ，他们的特工，那些Q因为过于关心而无时无刻、甚至在下班后也依旧在线上守护的人们。在他意识到自己的行动之前，Bond抚上Q的头发，用手指顺过他的脸侧。Q的皮肤柔软而温暖。他靠向Bond的手掌，闭上双眼。

 

“我什么也感觉不到。”Q说。

 

“你还在震惊中，”Bond回答，“之后会缓解的。”

 

Q睁开眼睛看着Bond。他的表情显得如此脆弱，让Bond几乎忘记了呼吸。

 

“震惊消退之后呢？”Q问。

 

“你会感觉到所有的一切。”Bond说。

 

Q的视线落回膝上，但他在Bond抽回手之前抬手按了上去。他用脸颊贴着Bond的手掌，似乎Bond的碰触是他留在这里的唯一依凭。Bond回忆起一个与此相似的夜晚，那时他曾濒临破碎，阻止他的仅有触摸着他的双手、贴在他额头的唇瓣和他身侧温暖的躯体。

 

现在Bond明白Q需要的是什么了。

 

Bond的动作比过去的任何时候都更加柔和，甚至比他上次拆除一枚地雷，或是任何一次遇到带压力敏感器的炸弹时都要柔和。他以同样轻柔的动作开始脱去Q的衣服。他解开Q衬衫的纽扣，布料从Q单薄的双肩和消瘦的锁骨上滑落下来。Q的脖子如天鹅的颈项般修长而苍白，Bond _渴望_ 着，却没有索取。相反地，他帮Q穿上那件过大的衬衫，让他躺在床上。当Bond碰到Q的裤子拉链时，Q撑起自己试图亲吻Bond，但他的眼睛仍望着虚空，他的行为绝非出于意愿。撇开自己自私的欲望，Bond退开了。

 

“这不是你想要的。”Bond说。

 

“是。”Q回答。

 

“我知道，但不是现在。”Bond说道。Q转开了头。他默许Bond取下他的眼镜放到床头柜上，然后让他给自己穿上运动裤，用被子盖住自己。Bond摸摸他的头发，而Q再次闭上双眼。

 

“我不想独自呆着。”Q说。

 

“你不会孤单的。”Bond许诺道，在床的边缘坐了下来。Q在被单下、在他的手下颤抖着，直到Bond踢掉鞋子，除掉自己的皮带和背带，钻到被单下跟他一起。Q立刻靠向他，让他们的身体整个贴在一起。然后Q靠着他蜷起身子，头枕在他的肩膀上。他的脸颊带着发烧的热度贴着Bond的皮肤。Bond用手臂环住Q，抱着Q，直到自己能感受到他的每一次呼吸、每一次睫毛的颤动。Q闻起来像是盐巴、雨水和香烟的味道。

 

那一刻Bond心中充满了保护欲，因为他们的角色第一次逆转了。当Bond遇到这样的情况时他会转向Q。这个人时刻掌控着局面，如同Bond的锚点，甚至在回家后也仍会保持在线；他总是照料着Bond却从不要求回报；他用含着渴望的目光注视着Bond，却从未让欲望掌控自己。Q也许是这个世界上最接近他朋友的存在了，但这依然不够，这样依然不够。Bond恨自己想要他——想要从他那里得到更多——因为Q已经为他付出了如此之多，更因为他自己素来以破坏美好的事物著称。 _我会毁了你的_ ，Bond想，这令他心痛，因为他明白即使Q清楚这注定心碎收场，也还是会义无反顾的将自己交予这样的命运。

 

“这些会变得易于接受吗？”Q问。

 

这一刻Bond意识到Q是何等的无私；当Bond的思绪被Q占据时，Q却在想着那些特工。他可能正在意识中目睹他们的死亡，在寂静的房间中听着他们的惨叫，这让Bond为自己感到羞耻。

 

“不。”他如实答道。如果他知道一件事的话，那就是Q不该得到一个谎言。

 

在那个音节离开他唇边的一刻，某些潮湿而滚烫的东西浸透了Bond衬衫，Q的声音颤抖到了极限：

 

“我觉得不会。”

 

————————————————

 

第二天早上Bond醒来时，Q仍和他一起躺在床上。他的脸颊上带着泪痕，泛着不健康的红色，他的睫毛在粉红色的映衬下显得黑而纤长。即使在睡梦中，他也显得精疲力竭，Bond不想唤醒他。但Bond刚一翻身，床随之震动，而Q也睁开了双眼。有那么一瞬间，他的眼中毫无神采，唯有幽暗、无尽的绿色。随后意识在其中苏醒过来，痛苦紧随其后，Q猛地吸了口气，闭上双眼。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他的表情带着戒备，让Bond觉得自己像是躺在一个陌生人身边。

 

“Q。”Bond一开口Q便转身离开了他。很快，Q坐起身离开床铺，戴上眼镜，把他的衣服从Bond前一晚放置的地方敛了起来。

 

“我不该留下来。”Q说着，消失在卫生间门后。

 

Bond起身披上自己的睡袍，听着水龙头打开而后关上的声响。几分钟后Q钻出来，身上穿着昨天皱巴巴的衣服。他清理了面孔，但看上去依然不太好。

 

“你不必非得离开。”Bond对他说。

 

“我必须走。”Q说着，迅速的挤过他走出卧室。Bond跟着他来到门厅，看着Q把自己塞进大衣里。他看起来是那么瘦小、疲惫，让Bond只想把他带回自己被褥之间那个安全的空间里去，但那是不恰当的。因此他说：

 

“别责备你自己，Q。”

 

Q转身背对Bond，用力把背包带拉过肩膀。

 

“是我的错。”他回答。

 

“我们清楚其中的风险。”Bond说，“所有特工都知道。”

 

“但我的工作正是把这些风险降到最低。”Q回答。

 

“你只能尽力而为。你不是上帝。”Bond说。

 

“他们相信我。”Q嘶声说，尾音有些破碎。“现在他们死了。”他狠狠的踢上鞋子，然后转身面对着屋门，沉默地站在那里盯着它。屋中没有言语，只有他们的呼吸和沉重的寂静，Q看着房门，想是想要离开却不知道该怎么去做。

 

“三个特工死了，可我唯一能抓住的念头却是 _如果那是你。_ ”Q的声音被自责和痛苦拖拽着。

 

“对所有人来说，那都会是个解脱。”Bond在自己反应过来之前回答道，因为那是真的，所有人都能明白这一点，除了Q。

 

话一出口，Bond就知道自己料到了Q的愤怒，那样炽热的怒火驱使Q转过身对着他的脸轮出拳头。他没料到的是这一拳的重量，因为Q是那么瘦弱，很难让人相信他能拥有让一个双零特工蹒跚后退的力量。Bond看着对方，腮帮上被集中的地方火辣辣的疼；Q扭曲的表情显得那样痛苦、愤怒和 _心碎_ ，让Bond屏住了呼吸。

 

“如果这就是你的想法，那你这张混账的脸永远都别敢再出现在我的部门里。”Q的声音像他的最后通牒一样严厉而刻薄。他没给Bond答话的机会就在狂怒中冲了出去，把门狠狠拍在身后。Bond意识里的某些东西告诉他他应该跟上Q，但其中更富逻辑的那部分告诉他等待。他从未见过Q这样，但他明白此时跟对方讲道理是毫无用处的。

 

于是Bond呆在那里，独自一人，披着睡袍，光着冰冷的脚站在硬木地板上。他揉揉脸颊，那里的肌肉在他的手掌下泛着热度。这事儿有点狼狈，但Bond却无法抑制自己的微笑。

 

他想，从没有人如此的在乎过他。

 

————————————————

 

Q浑身散发着怒气；三天后Bond一踏进他的部门就感觉到了。那愤怒像电火花似的在空气中劈啪作响，威胁着每个靠近的家伙。可Bond从来不是个懂得自我保护的人。他径直走到Q身边，把贡品放到他的右手腕边上。一杯按Q喜欢的方式冲泡的伯爵茶。跟他那群刻意扮作低调旁观者的手下一样，Q故意不看它，也不往Bond的方向转头。

 

“对不起。”Bond用只有Q能听到的音量说道。

 

“撒谎。”Q直瞪着他的电脑回答，“你那天的话是真心实意。”

 

“没错。”Bond回答，“但那不妨碍我为此道歉。”

 

Q敲了几个字，然后又使劲儿的砸着退格键删掉它们。

 

“你认为你的生命毫无意义。”Q说。他停下手，绿得超乎寻常的双眼看向Bond，“你错了。”

 

“是吗？”Bond问。他意识到自己已经贴向了Q，远远超过了同事之间该保持的距离。

 

“你错了。”Q说着，脸上紧绷的表情微微柔和下来。“这正是为什么你该把思考这件事儿留给专业人士。”

 

Bond露出得意的笑容，Q也几乎微笑起来，几乎。

 

“了解。”

 

————————————————

 

Bond不知道经历这一切之后他们之间该算是什么。

 

Q依然为他提供装备，依然保持在线，有时候当时间允许的时候他们会一起玩填字迷。Q也仍旧从机场接他回家，仍旧给他带食物，但他们却不常交谈。Q总是直盯着挡风玻璃前面，用单音节回应Bond的话。他们的车程一如既往的安静，但如今这寂静中却掺进了某些杂质。Bond能感觉到这一点——那些没有挑明的隔阂——他愿意采取任何行动来消除它们。

 

“Q。”一天晚上，当他们在他的公寓楼外停下车子时Bond叫他。从卡车上摔落而后滚下深谷的经历让他的背部遍布瘀伤，但除此之外，他的身心依然健全，并且为接下来的对话做好了准备。在他身边，Q像磐石、像大理石一样淡泊无言。但随后他动了动，半小时以来第一次开了口。

 

“Bond。”他回答着，手上把车子换到停车挡，不看Bond。

 

Bond探出身把手覆到Q的手上。对方在他的手掌下死死攥紧了档把。

 

“你在生气。”Bond说。

 

“没有。”Q的手颤抖着。Bond用拇指安抚着他。

 

“Q。”Bond再次叫他。

 

“别。”Q阻止他，却没有试图抽走自己的手。Bond轻柔地抱握住他的手，拉到唇边以便亲吻Q的指背。

 

“我真的很抱歉。”Bond在他的指节旁低语道。

 

Q转过身，Bond不由得屏住了呼吸。对方注视着他的样子像是已经与他分别了数周，轻触他的方式仿佛他们的上一次碰触后已经过了月余。他的指尖轻触Bond的脸颊，沿着胡茬的边缘滑到Bond的右耳，Q温暖肌肤的扫动带来触电般的感觉。Bond _想要他_ ，而当他看向Q的时候，那双深色的眼睛里也倒映着同样的渴望。但随后Q吞咽了一下，转开了身。他的手也随之抽回，落在堪堪处于Bond触及范围之外的方向盘上。

 

“很晚了。你该走了。”Q说。

 

寥寥数字却让Bond明白了他们之间的处境。纵使他们彼此吸引，纵使他们能够成为如此完美的一对，他却无能为力，唯有尊重Q的选择，让他们之间止步于此，止步于友谊。尽管懊悔让他的喉咙盛满酸涩，Bond仍沉默地点头接受了这选择。

 

而后他离开了。

 

————————————————

 

两周后，事情在孟买变得热闹起来，Bond几乎被他去刺杀的那个人的亲信活活揍死。他们停手的时候他全身大半骨头都已经断了，嘴里全是血和呕吐物的味道。他们没直接杀了他，转而把他扔进地底的一个箱子里，然后往他身上铲土。

 

 _这就是我的终结_ ，Bond边忍着伤口的疼痛呼吸着他那简陋棺材里稀薄的空气边想。

 

“Q……”尽管他清楚他的通讯器已经丢在上面的某个地方，被碾成了碎片，他仍叫道。他不知道为什么，但他又重复了一遍，呛咳着，直到他的视野模糊，渐归黑暗。Bond有太多事情想说，但他已无能为力。反正这也无关紧要了。

 

时机已逝。

 

————————————————

 

Bond再次睁开眼睛的时候，他的眼前并非漆黑一片，鼻腔内也没有充满干土味。他身处医院昏暗的灯光下，空气里飘着塑料和无菌清洁剂的呛人味道。这味道下面还掩藏着某些气息，某些微妙而突兀、但又令人愉悦的味道。他花了好长一会儿才意识到那是薄荷味。

 

他极其费力地转过头。他认识这房间：军情六处在伦敦的医疗室。 _家_ ，这无疑比 _死亡_ 要强上百倍。他的身体并不觉得疼痛，所以他的伤肯定是严重到需要强力止痛药的程度。他本该为此担忧，但他脑子里却只剩下床边椅子上的那个身影。那是Q，他以一个看上去不太舒服的姿势偎在椅子上。他的双眼紧闭，胸口在睡梦中平缓地起伏。一条被单半搭在他身上，多半是某位夜班护士盖上去的。

 

Bond久久地凝视着Q，贪婪地攫取着他的样子，在曾相信自己也许永远无法在见到这个人后他丝毫不为自己的行为感到羞耻。他不知道是因为光线、药物还是别的什么，但他几乎要被Q嘴唇的完美、他睫毛的曲线和他苍白指尖的弧度冲昏头了。Bond自私地想着，如果他们不在六处工作，情境会不会不同，他们之间会不会有些东西能够得以萌芽；某些不止于仅仅凝望、渴求却永远不可得的东西。Bond叹了口气，微小的气流刺激到他干燥的喉咙，让他虚弱地咳嗽起来。Q立刻醒了过来，把水灌进小玻璃杯里送到Bond嘴边。Bond不顾形象地吞咽着。他喝干了杯里的水才停下，向后靠去。Q追着他，把杯子放到一边。当Q看向他时，Bond看到他绿色的眼中闪着光，眼眶泛红，他因此知道Q曾经哭过。

 

“你看上去遭透了。”Q对他说，他的声音还夹着睡意。

 

“你看上去美极了。”Bond回答。

 

Q露出微笑，但那笑容却带着痛苦。Bond搞不清是不是药物的缘故，但他愿意付出一切代价抹去那伤痛。Q犹豫了片刻，随后低头靠在床上，将手覆上Bond的手。透过止痛药带来的麻木，Bond感觉到他的体温，感觉到双唇在他的指节上轻轻擦过。

 

“我曾以为你死了。”Q说。他的声音那么轻，Bond几乎听不到他。

 

“你了解我。太顽固了，死不了。”Bond回答。他的舌头沉沉的，似乎他正试图在水下说话。

 

“你是个蠢货。”Q回答，言语中没有丝毫冒犯的意思。

 

Bond看着天花板，而后闭上双眼。他沉回睡梦中，手掌贴着Q潮湿的脸颊。

 

————————————————

 

Bond在医疗处呆了将近三周。

 

Q从未离开他身边。

 

————————————————

 

Bond经历过更糟的，但他依然很痛苦。

 

他有成打的撕裂和挫伤，一根折断的鼻梁，几根扭伤的肋骨，一侧手腕骨折，右手的两根手指粉碎。他的头酸痛，像是受了瘀伤，当他抱怨的时候，Q告诉他他正在从脑震荡中恢复过来，并且极其幸运的没有因此在睡眠时发生大出血。

 

“你说 _幸运_ 。”第一周结束的时候Bond咕哝着。他和Q正把传统的游戏板放在Bond病床的托盘上玩拼字游戏。这是Bond第一次靠着自己的力量坐直身子，而尽管胳膊上的石膏让他花了些时间在板上码字母，Q也只是耐心地等着。

 

“没错，幸运。”Q边说边把Bond码歪了的一个辅音推正。Bond没跟他争。

 

“你没工作要做吗？”Bond问。

 

“你希望我走了？”Q问。

 

“不。”Bond说。

 

Q码出顽固（stubborn）这个词，这挑衅惹得Bond想大笑，但他被固定住的肋骨让他只能微笑。这让他的脸和正在痊愈的折断的鼻子隐隐作痛，但无论如何，这的确是个微笑。

 

而Q也想办法只是露出了微笑。

 

————————————————

 

护士们让Bond很不好过。

 

他想要洗个淋浴来去除汗水、砂砾和零碎的依然残留在头发里的血块，但他们强迫他只能尴尬的接受他们用海绵给他擦洗。他必须等到拆线后才被允许好好泡个澡，而不得不再等上几乎一周的事实让他对所有的来访者都没什么好气。Moneypenny在他有次对她厉声厉色之后就不再来了，而Tanner只来了两次，总共呆了不到五分钟就不得不因为其他事匆匆离去。

 

唯一不变的是Q。

 

Bond醒来时Q在那里，他睡着时Q依然还在。有些时候，他们聊到一半时Bond就会开始打瞌睡。他醒来时总觉得愧疚，但Q从不提起这事，只是顺着他们的对话中断的地方继续说下去。Bond对此深为感激，以至于当医疗部给他停用止痛剂之后，他都无法把Q当做发泄的对象。当疼痛过于猛烈时是Q握着他的手，当他太过痛苦以至于只能躺在那里祈求解脱的时候是Q把碎冰喂到他的嘴边。这样的Q就像一位天使，始终坐在那里守望着，从不多说一句无意义的言语，他温暖的手如同稳定、安全的庇护港。Bond猜想他是否一直在这里，因为他从未见他缺席，但Q的衣着日日更换，并且偶尔她的头发也泛着潮气，因此Bond推测他肯定曾经离开过。但他说不上Q是什么时候离开的，因为许多次当他在半夜醒来时，Q都坐在他身边，安静地在笔记本键盘上敲打。

 

“你回过家吗？”一天晚上Bond问他。电脑屏幕的光给Q的脸打上了一片蓝色，他镜片的反光在相对黑暗的房间中显得格外明亮。他停下手上的敲击。

 

“有时候。”Q回答。

 

“你该睡会儿。”Bond说。

 

“我没事。”Q回答。

 

“Q。”

 

“Bond。”是他得到的回答。

 

“为什么你从不叫我James？”Bond问。

 

寂静蔓延开来，显得如此抚慰，以致于Bond觉得自己的眼皮像有自我意志一样不停下坠。直到沉入梦境的前一刻，Bond发誓自己听到了Q的声音，在黑暗中显得如此沉寂、浸透悔恨。

 

“因为你不属于我。”

 

————————————————

 

在医疗处的第二周中期，护士们强迫Bond起身下床行走。这让他的肋骨和背上的瘀伤隐隐作痛，并且每次他迈出右脚的时候都会扯痛他大腿上缝合的伤口。他痛恨这样裹着薄薄的布袍、撑着静脉注射架绕着医疗处拖拽前行。这让他风度尽失，并且觉得自己比新生婴儿还要无力，但最让Bond痛恨这件事的是Q对此的见证。对方对待Bond的态度和言语间并无折损，但Q不得不一而再，再而三的放慢步伐，以便Bond能跟上来的事实依旧如同最严苛的刑罚。他希望Q能说些什么，但Q却始终保持沉默。他只是在Bond开始步履蹒跚的时候将手搭上他的臂肘，并在结束时扶他回到床上。

 

Bond猜想他这样做是出于内疚，抑或是某些截然不同的理由。

 

“是我的错。”当他问起时，Q这样回答。

 

“我不记得是你把我揍到只剩一口气然后活埋了。”Bond回答，而Q咬紧牙关转开了头。

 

“是我把你送到那儿去的。”Q说。

 

“那是你的工作。”Bond回答。

 

“不，我的工作是带你回家。”Q摇着头说，“完好无损的。”

 

“你把我带回家来了，”Bond说着，够向Q的手，“你一直都能。”

 

Q僵立了极长的时间，然后他伸出手与Bond十指交缠，叹了口气。

 

“我只怕有天我没能做到。”

 

————————————————

 

星期三他们给他拆了线，并安排他星期四出院。

 

“我需要搭个便车。”星期三晚上，Bond在夜班护士离开后说道。Q从他的平板上抬起头来，眼中透出疲惫，毫无笑意。

 

“好。”

 

Bond够向他的手，Q任他抓住了自己。

 

————————————————

 

Bond下午就出院了，但直到晚上他才回到家里。从医疗处到他公寓的整个过程就是一场折磨，其中包括丢人现眼的被轮椅推到停车场、遭遇倾盆大雨，还有没完没了的等待。Bond在爬上公寓楼梯的时候遇到了极大的困难，而且一路上他和Q都已经被淋透了。Q湿的更透一些，因为他在跑回去把还没熄火的车开到街区边停好的时候把伞留给了Bond。等他回室内找到Bond的时候，他浑身湿透、气喘吁吁，脸颊因为寒冷和耗力泛着红，潮湿的头发紧贴在额头上。Bond觉得他从没见过这样美丽的人，亲吻Q的欲望让他难以抵挡，但他仍忍住了。

 

取而代之的，他靠在Q身上让他帮自己走进电梯、回到自己的公寓里。他已经离开了那么久，以至于这地方都染上了一股陈旧、废弃的气味。

 

“你湿透了。”Q说。

 

“不只是我。”Bond回答。

 

“你该泡个澡。”Q像是没听到Bond话一样，Bond没再争论。

 

Q把他扶到浴室，让他坐在马桶盖上，自己给浴缸加水。狭窄的空间里充满了水龙头的轰鸣，但那和Q转向Bond，开始帮他脱去衣服时的表情却又不尽相同。他的注视中夹杂着某些不容忽视、而又掺和着悲伤与自嘲的东西，这一切都被他的黑眼圈衬托得更加明显。

 

Bond脑子里浮现出Q为他哭泣、不肯离开他身边的样子，这让他觉得嗓子里像是塞着肿块，呼吸困难。这让Bond记起在昏暗的车子里、在机场电梯的角落里他曾经近乎绝望的想要亲吻Q；记起这欲望在此时仍是何等的强烈。这一刻他明白了，仅仅一夜是不够的，仅仅一夜 _永远不够_ ，因为Bond认出了这种情感——这种骇人而美丽的情感——并且觉得他或许真的是在爱着。

 

“Bond？”Q叫他。Bond看向他，发现自己的手正碰触着Q的脸颊。Q的眼镜上也带着水渍。镜片背后，Q的双眼暗而幽深，足以让他沉溺其中。Q伸手轻轻拉开Bond的双手。他的指尖凉凉地擦过Bond冰凉的皮肤，在他的手臂上激起一片鸡皮疙瘩；当一滴水从Q潮湿的头发上滴落到他的手腕上时他不禁抖了一下。

 

“你该换掉湿衣服。”Bond低声说。Q只是短暂地停下瞥了自己一眼。

 

“我没事。”他说。

 

“你会感冒的。”Bond对他说。

 

Q敛起神情，脱下Bond的衬衫、皮带和袜子。他收拾起潮湿的衣物，把它们卷成湿漉漉的一团放在地上。然后他关掉龙头，帮Bond起来。没有任何推脱，他剥下Bond的长裤和内裤，扶他进到浴缸里，然后撑着他坐到温暖的水中。这情境本该令人尴尬，但Bond惊讶的发现自己丝毫不觉得丢人，正如上次Q对他采取类似的行动时一样。他琢磨着他们之间这种与性无关的亲密感。他猜想Q是否也有同样的感觉。

 

愈合中的伤口遇到热水带来的刺痛消退之后，洗浴的热度渐渐令他放松下来。暖意诱使他的思绪沉静下来，Bond不禁合拢双眼向后靠去。在他身边，Q转过身在防滑垫上坐了下来。Bond扭头看着他。

 

“至少把头发擦干吧。”Bond说。Q哼了一声，起身从壁橱里抓出毛巾。他把其中一条搭在头上，其余的放到洗脸池边上。然后他又坐下来，大力揉着他的头发。等他弄完，他的头发四面八方的支棱着，看上去一团糟，但又显得那么惹人喜爱。

 

“好了。”Q跟他说完，松手让毛巾挂到肩膀上。然后他反手从那一堆顶上拽下一块法兰绒毛巾。

 

“你还是会弄感冒的。”Bond回答。Q没说话，只是把法拉绒丢进水里浸透。然后他探身向前从托盘里抓过香皂，涂满毛巾。他的手臂上贴着三张尼古丁贴片。

 

“彻底戒烟了？”Bond问。

 

“只成功了几天。”Q回答，然后开始温柔的用法兰绒清理Bond的颈侧。他的动作柔和，眼神却透出坚定。

 

“你没必要这样做。”Bond说。

 

“你身上还沾满了血。”Q说，他的声音有些微发抖。Bond低头看着水中的自己，看着那些黑色和青色的瘀伤和缝合处那些愈合中的隆起的褶皱。血迹遍布四处，某些地方显得尤为集中：它们在他的指甲下凝结，渗入到他的膝盖和指节的褶皱里。他腿上没被海绵好好擦过的地方粘着干掉的血痕，Bond用手揉搓着，却洗不掉它们。

 

“我来吧。”Q对他说。他一清理完Bond的肩膀和肋侧就扶他向后靠去。水随着Q小心、细致的清理他的身体渐渐浑浊，被染成了棕铜色。

 

“你为什么做这些？”当寂静变得无法忍受的时候Bond问道。

 

“做什么？”Q问。

 

“这一切。”Bond说着，忽然觉得累了。他闭上双眼，叹了口气。Q停下手，法兰绒停在Bond的膝盖上。

 

“我想。”他说。

 

“为什么？”Bond问道，睁开眼睛祈求地看着Q，因为他得要知道原因，非得不可。Q沉默地看了他许久，他的眼睛幽暗、疲惫而忧伤，正如他悼念着三位特工，却被 _如果那是你_ 占据脑海的那晚一样。

 

“我担心你。”Q说。

 

“因为我的价值？”Bond问，这句话沉重而错误的压在他舌尖，浸透毒药。

 

“不。”Q说着别开头。“因为我关心你。”

 

Bond被这样坦诚的回答噎住了。Q盯着浴缸一角，故意看着与Bond的脸相反的方向，继续说。

 

“我只是……我看到……他们对待你的态度……其他那些特工们……对他们来说你不过是件 _物品_ 。你不是人员，只是一个数字，而那……”Q停下来，他呼吸的样子像是那会弄痛他似的，“你不该被这么对待，Bond。在所有人里，特别是你……你不该被这么对待。”

 

“所以你是出于怜悯？”Bond问。

 

Q笑了一声，短促而破碎，拉动着Bond的心弦。

 

“你真是个蠢蛋。”Q说完转回头来。他的双眼依旧幽深、碧绿，微微泛着水气，但那一刻显露的某些东西让Bond本已压抑的呼吸彻底止息了。没有多少人曾经这样注视着他，曾做过的寥寥数人而今也都已逝去。但Q是如此鲜活，他投向Bond的目光虽沉默却胜过千言万语。当他的指尖沿着Bond的太阳穴抚向下颚时，Bond发誓他的世界静止了，因为他终于， _真正_ 理解了。

 

“哦。”Bond说。

 

Q抽回手，拿起法兰绒拧干。

 

“这就是每次你呼唤时我都会前来的原因，”Q的声音再次恢复了公事公办的腔调，“你没有的时候我依然会来。我永远都会在。”

 

Bond盯着水下，希望自己很久以前、早在一切开始的时候就能理解这些，因为此刻他觉得自己的所作所为是如此愚蠢和卑鄙；因为忽然之间一切都像水晶一样剔透，Q从来都不像Bond一样是受到性欲的驱使。驱使他的是爱。始终是纯粹、不掺一点杂质的爱。这让Bond几欲哽咽，因为一直以来他注视着Q——因为他感到好奇，因为他感到痛苦、孤单，因为他在床上需要一具温暖的躯体——却对真相视而不见。Q一直在对他讲述着自己的感受，透过他的双眼，一直等待着，却从未开口询问，在每次Bond靠的太近的时候都向后退开。为什么？

 

因为Q知道Bond并不爱他。不是同样的爱。

 

“Q——”

 

“别。”Q在Bond说下去之前打断了他。“你什么都不用说。你不必道歉。保持沉默吧。”

 

“可是——”

 

“不。”Q说。Bond看不到他的表情，因为对方正一手轻轻扶着他的后颈将他向前推，以便他低下头。“我不认为我准备好听你现在想说的任何话了。所以保持沉默吧。”

 

Bond闭上嘴。温水从上方落下，浸湿了他的头发，然后是洗发液泡沫的凉意和Q轻轻在他柔软的头皮上按摩的双手的热度。Bond保持着低着头的姿势让Q为他擦洗，直到所有的尘土、血迹和汗液都被洗去，只留下清洁、红润的皮肤，以及他舌尖上成千上万句没能说出的话语。

 

————————————————

 

“你会留下吗？”当他最终回到自己的床上时Bond立刻问道。疲惫让他的身体变得沉重，他极端渴望睡眠，但Bond明白如果此刻他让Q离开，也许就再也没有机会了。

 

“我明天会回来看看你。”Q说。他的衣服还湿着；Bond注意到他因此不愿在床边坐下。又或许是某些截然相反的原因拦住了他。

 

“但我想让你留下。”Bond说。

 

“你不是总能得偿所愿啊。”Q对他说，嘴角微微上扬，但眼中却并无笑意。

 

“拜托。”Bond说，因为他感到绝望，因为他想要Q明白，但却不知道如何去做。

 

“我会留到你睡着。”Q许诺到，然后拉起被单。

 

“留到我醒来。”Bond恳求着，伸手握住Q的手。Q的手握上去冷冷的，依然有些潮湿，但Bond仍抓住它们，因为他不能松开手，现在不能。他在昏暗的光线下看着Q，希望他的眼睛能代替他的嘴传达出那些无法表达的话。

 

Q在床边跪下来，直到他在Bond身边的黑暗中褪成一个轮廓。

 

“我想我做不到。这次不行。”Q说。他的手指抖得就像草叶，就像那晚在车中他说他并不生气的时候，像他无言的告诉Bond他们只能止步于现状的时候一样。Bond用与那晚同样的方式亲吻着Q的手指，将它们紧握在唇边。

 

“为什么不行？”Bond问。Q的手紧了紧。

 

“因为，”Q说，“我还没准备好让你摧毁我的心。”

 

寂静在黑暗中降临在他们之间，他们似乎只剩下呼吸和彼此指掌相触的那一点温暖。Bond知道他该说点什么—— _随便什么_ ——但那些话不过是空洞的许诺，它们僵死在他的舌尖上。

 

因此当Q抽身时，Bond做了他能做的最不自私的选择。

 

他任Q离开了。

 

————————————————

 

不管Q说了什么，他并没回来看望Bond，所以他接下来的一周始终自己呆在家里休养。每隔一天都会有人把食物和必需品放到他门前，但每次Bond起身蹒跚到门口的时候，那人就已经离开了。

 

等到Bond不会被走路轻易累垮的时候，他叫了辆车把自己送到六处，在那儿他刻意避开了医疗处，转而去见Eve。他到她办公室时Eve正等着他。她给Bond倒了杯咖啡，然后在桌子上坐下来。

 

“很高兴看到你恢复活力，”Eve对他说，“在经历了这一切之后。”

 

“在经历了这一切之后。”Bond冲着咖啡自嘲道。

 

“你知道，本来你可能已经死了。”Eve说，就像他不知道这点似的。

 

“说这话的女人自己就把我从火车上射下来过。”Bond回答。

 

“你永远都不会在这点上放过我，是吧？”Eve忍着笑问。

 

“永远不。其实你该为这点感到骄傲。没多少活人能有幸说他们曾杀死过我。”Bond说。

 

“你就得意去吧。”Eve假笑着回答他。她放下咖啡杯，笑容也减退了些许。“但看到你真好。你知道，我们可能永远也找不到你的。”

 

“你们所有人是怎么 _找到_ 我的？”Bond问。

 

“不是我们找到的你，”Eve说，“是Q。”

 

Bond的手轻轻抖了一下，他在把咖啡弄撒之前放下了杯子。

 

“哦。”他试着摆出若无其事的样子。

 

“是的。”Eve回答。“他因为在没有正规手续的情况下派出营救队惹上了点麻烦，更不用说他还在你身上放了个未经授权的追踪器。但我想委员会会放过他的，特别是考虑到你的坏习惯。”

 

“什么坏习惯？”

 

“私自消失不见。”

 

Bond看向窗外。

 

“什么样的追踪器？”他问。

 

“在你的耳机里。如果遭到摧毁，它会依照程序设定发送一条包含最后位置信息的脉冲信号。Q把队伍派去的时候完全没有目标；他甚至都没等到地面搜索组把那片区与清理干净。幸运的是，你的目标已经继续移动了，搜索队才没遇到危险。”她向后靠在椅背上解释着，“尽管这相当鲁莽，但他做的决定是正确的。如果他们再晚几分钟找到你，你可能就已经完了。”

 

“那Q呢？”他紧张地问。

 

“浑浑噩噩[8]。我从没见过他那样。他们找到你之后他就把领导权移交给R，但我直到几天后他们把你带回医疗处以后才再看见他。还穿着同一身衣服，苍白得就像幽灵……你知道，他不愿意离开你身边。”Eve说。当她跟着说“我认为他爱你。”的时候，她的声音里多了某些东西。

 

“听起来你不赞成这事。”

 

“没错。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为我不认为你知道怎么去爱。”

 

Bond看着她。她暗色的双眼在午后的阳光下就像琥珀。

 

“这跟私人恩怨无关。”Eve告诉他，脸上的微笑令人意外的真诚。“我只是觉得发生了很多事，而你再也不知道怎么去爱了。我认为你会伤到他，这就是不公平。”

 

“也许你是对的。”Bond说。

 

接下来几分钟他们都沉默着，直到热气从他们的咖啡中逃逸，而影子也爬上了墙面。就像过去的一周里一样，Bond在脑海里回想着Q的双唇、眼睛和他给人的感觉，他的温暖，他指尖的轻触，他在这冷酷世界中显出的善良。他清楚自己已经太破碎、太老，只能追求有限的东西，但他渴望Q如同渴望空气。尽管他可能忘记了如何去爱，他仍觉得这件事非同寻常。

 

————————————————

 

Bond离开Eve的办公室后就开始寻找Q。他在对方的办公室里找到了他，看上去憔悴、疲惫而又惊艳。Bond在门口迟疑了一下，随后还是进去了。Q把注意力从电脑上转到他身上。在他绿色双眸的凝视之下，Bond想告诉他所有的一切——告诉Q他感到抱歉，告诉Q他最终明白了，告诉Q这可能是他能够实现的最接近 _相爱_ 的样子——但Bond能说出来的只有：

 

“我想请你吃晚餐。”

 

Q眨眨眼，没有说话，只用手比划了一下示意Bond关门。Bond照做了，当他转回身的时候，Q已经从桌后绕到了桌子侧面。这让Bond很轻易就能跨过三步的距离到他身边；如果Q允许的话，Bond也能相当轻易地亲吻到他。但Q的表情中带着相当的戒备，让Bond明白这件事没那么容易。他站在原地，愧于伸手碰触Q。

 

话说回来，生命中最美好的事情都不容易。

 

“你不是想请我吃晚餐，”Q一字一句地说，所有的辅音和元音都咬得一清二楚，干脆的几乎能把Bond切了。“你觉得你想，但其实不然。”

 

“你怎么知道？”Bond问。

 

“因为我了解，”Q回答，“我了解你。”

 

“不，你不了解。”Bond说。

 

Q臀部靠在桌子上摆出一副防御的架势。

 

“我知道你觉得自责。”Q回答，“是我的错。你只是想找个朋友，而我却想要更多。我很自私的利用了这点。对不起。”

 

“我的确觉得自责，但不是因为这个。”Bond说，同时向前走到离Q一息之遥的地方，到他不碰触Q也能感觉到他的体温的地方。“你一直都试图告诉我，但我太迟钝了，始终不明白。”

 

“对不起。”Q再次说道，挺直脊梁毫不动摇地看着Bond。这么做需要很强的意志力，如果Bond之前还没坠入爱河的话，现在也该沦陷了。“但我的话是发自真心。排除我的私人感情不谈，我永远都会在。”

 

“如果我想要那些私人感情呢？”Bond认真地问。

 

Q看着Bond，琢磨着他的脸，而后他的防御边缘出现了裂痕。

 

“你之前从没想要过。”Q小心地说。这一刻Bond意识到Q曾经被某个人伤害过，他的谨慎只是单纯的因为需要保障。这是他在这个当口上能采取的唯一的防御机制，Bond明白自己接下来说的话至关重要。

 

“我原先不知道我想要什么。”他诚实地回答。

 

“那现在？”Q问。Bond伸手碰触他的脸颊。Q屏住了呼吸，这把他们拖入了无边无底的寂静中，Bond发誓他能够听到两人的心跳声。

 

“我想请你吃晚餐。”Bond说。

 

“然后？”Q问。

 

他依然心存戒备，但也怀着希望。Bond只犹豫了一瞬间，因为也许Eve说的是对的，他最终将会伤害Q。Bond明白这是很有可能的，因为他既自私又鲁莽，而且年纪几乎是Q的两倍，光凭这一点他就该知难而退。但Q在所有人都离开的时候仍等着他，甚至在任务结束后还保持在线就因为 _你可能会需要我_ ，Bond _信任_ 他——在他以为自己不可能再信任任何人之后。也许他不知道Q的真名，或是任何有关他的过去的事或者其他小细节，像是他最爱的颜色，最爱的歌，但Bond _想要了解_ 的念头压过了一切。

 

“我想吻你。”Bond承认。Q露出羞怯的微笑，如果Bond说自己不觉得这很可爱，那一定是骗人的。

 

“你不用等了。”Q告诉他，然后消除了两人之间最后的空隙。

 

Q的嘴唇比Bond想象中的要温暖，像薄荷一样柔软而甜蜜，他的舌头带着怡人的苦涩，掺杂着茶和香烟的味道。Bond沉醉在Q的滋味中——他已经追逐了数月的这份滋味——沉醉在他们身躯完美的贴合和Q的皮肤在他掌中美好的轻颤中。但他们最终分开的时候，Bond说不上来他们吻了多久，但Q看上去愉悦而晕眩，而Bond则因自己唇上Q的味道而陶醉。

 

“我觉得我乐意再来一次。”Bond说。Q的微笑驱走了他心中残存的所以有关 _爱_ 的疑虑。

 

“我觉得我们可以安排点什么。”

 

————————————————

 

他们当晚和之后的那晚都没有做爱。Bond察觉到他们之间的关系依然敏感，就像他自己愈合中的骨头一样易碎，因此他选择缓慢而谨慎的采取行动，Q也是一样。

 

看起来这对他们俩来说都是未知领域，因为他们之间超越了朋友，但又不是真正的恋人。他们还没有做过比亲吻更进一步的举动，尽管Bond大部分晚上都睡在Q身边。Bond本以为这会难以忍受，但令他意外的是，Q在他身边散发的体温和他睫毛如羽翼般的轻颤就足以令他感到满足。醒来时有Q在身边，倚着床头，膝上摊着早间的填字迷就足以令他感到满足。对Bond来说，知道自己可以随时够向Q的手而对方不会拒绝让他感到 _不止是满足_ 。

 

Bond无论如何都算不上是个浪漫主义者，但当他们最终结合的时候，一切依旧很完美。Q的指甲在他脊背上留下的刺痛的新月形痕迹，用足以留下淤痕的力气夹着他臀部的、颤抖的大腿和那人在高潮时发出的甜蜜、柔软的泣声都是那样完美。但一切之中最私密的部分是他现在成为了极少数知道Q的名字——他的真名——的人之一。

 

之后，当他在黑暗中在Q耳边呢喃它的时候，对方脸上的笑容明亮的足以点亮整个房间。这情景让Bond的心脏漏跳了三拍，三分之二的他很快乐，三分之一的他吓坏了，因为他从没想到自己还会再这样强烈的感到自己活着、 _爱着_ 。

 

当清晨来临，Bond在摩擦纸张的轻响中慢慢醒来。他的身体感到愉悦的酸痛——跟他经历过头几轮物理疗法后的感觉不同——身侧的床暖暖的，向下沉着，当他睁开眼睛时Q就在他身边。他面前摊着 _泰晤士报_ ，边嚼着薄荷边聚精会神地盯着当天早上的填字迷，手里玩着笔。这很像是Bond许久之前想象出的场景，Q在床上，光着脚玩着他的填字迷。但在眼前的现实之中，他们彼此相伴而非分隔两地，并且Q身上也没穿着古怪的睡衣，而是单披着一件Bond的衬衫。对Q来说这衣服太大了，所以他把袖子卷到了手肘，这一点让Bond禁不住微笑起来。

 

“横12,十一个字母。第二个字母是 _m_ ，最后一个字母是 _e_ 。提示是： _不死的，永存的；也是一种紫红色颜料_ 。”Q说。

 

“你也早安。”Bond边说边挪近了点，以便他能用额头靠着Q身侧。Q散发着薄荷和性爱的味道。这令人陶醉，特别是在Bond知道自己是唯一一个能够看到Q的这一面的人的时候：带着朦胧的睡意，呈现出极少在公共场合表现出的柔和。Q的这一面全因Bond而展现，也只为Bond而展现。“你醒了多久了？”

 

“有一阵了。”Q回答。Bond一手滑进Q的衬衫里，沿着他的肋骨抚摸，直到纸笔被丢弃在床脚，Q则压在他身上。他们唇齿相接，肢体相缠，滚成了可爱而混乱的一团，这让Bond的全副神经都放松了下来，以至于当他们因为对空气的需要而分开时他的皮肤就像窜过电流似的酥麻。就在他向上注视着Q的双眼，看着黑色将边缘的绿色驱散时，那个词闯进了他的脑海。

 

“Amaranthine。（不凋零的、不死的；紫红色的）”

 

“嗯？”

 

“那个词。我觉得是Amaranthine。”

 

Q坐起身够过填字迷和他用来往相应的格子里填字母的笔。等他填完，他低头看着Bond，嘴角的微笑诉说着他爱他超过世间的一切，这让Bond的心 _静止_ 了。

 

“从不停止给我惊喜。”Q说。

 

Bond的笑声被一个吻封住了，当Q最终放开他时，他许下了他能给出的最真诚的诺言：

 

“我愿尽我所能。”

 

————————————————

 

出人意料的，那些伤并没有害他退休。伤一好他就又出勤去了。Bond太珍贵，只要他还能走得动就不该被闲置，所以Malory塞给他一份文件，打发他上路去了。只是个侦察任务——没什么难的——但结束时Bond还是很疲累，极端渴望洗个热水澡，好好吃上一餐然后滚上他柔软、舒适的床。

 

他到达伦敦时Q就在闸口。他脸上带着半是期待、半是希望的神情，那种Bond从在茫茫人海中寻找某位旅行者的父母、友伴和家人脸上看到过太多次的神情。但之前从没有人为Bond露出过这样的神情，因此当Q的目光对上他的、而他胸口的某些硬结随之散开的时候Bond还有些没准备好。Q的嘴角微微上扬，他一只手高高举过人群冲Bond挥舞着，像是Bond看不见他似的，像是Bond会错过那寻找着他、寻找着他一个人的凝视似的。

 

也许他的这份工作干不长了，但退休的提议也没那么苍凉，因为如果他活下来——平生第一次，他希望自己活下去——他知道自己将不会孤单一人。在此之前，Q将会是他耳畔引导的声音、是因Bond可能的需要而熬夜，带他回家的人。Bond依然会乘飞机和火车前往世界各地，也依然会冲什么开枪，因为他别无选择，因为他精于此道。但他会开始减少饮酒量，并且不再四处留情，因为虽然Q不会因为这些事对他有什么看法，但Bond想要这样，不为别的，为了Q。这可能会花上几个月艰难的时光，但与之相对的，Q戒了烟并且停止了滥用尼古丁贴片的坏习惯。他们决然算不上完美，也不像是其他恋人那样，但Bond对此不能更满意了。

 

因为当Q的手臂环抱着他，他终于到家了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 7- track bottom，小伙伴说是简单的抽绳运动裤
> 
> 8- 原文这里的词是“Wrecked”。在UrbanDictionary里面这个词的解释是“用来形容前一晚醉酒放荡行为的最佳用词，通常伴随着对某些发生或没发生的事的愧疚感”(The best word to describe the preceding night of drunken debauchery usually accompanied by feelings of guilt over events that may or may not have occurred.)


End file.
